Trouble or Trouble?
by Ayrabela
Summary: Kagome has just moved to a new place and has had nothing but trouble along the way.Inuyasha IS a trouble maker, a rebel, and one hott guy looking for a girl to get into trouble with.But troubles just pop up everywhere along the way.Rated for lems and lang
1. First day troubles

**Chapter 1**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters off of the TV shows. I am not copying any of the information, yet only borrowing it for a simple story here! So enjoy!**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL**

**Okay, first day to school and she can't take it. She's at a new school and it's quite scary actually. She knows no one there and she has no friends. **

**"You'll make friends in no time, dear," her mom said. _She actually believes that I'll be able to make friends at a school like this._ **

**Looking up at the school, it's one of those preppy rich schools that she's hated for as long as time went on in her life. She just continued to walk up the stairs into the building and avoid any contact from any of these people here. She looked scared, yet confident about being able to make it through.**

**She got to the front gate and just stood there and looked at the school she was fixing to enter. What was up with this school anyway, it seemed a bit odd. Oh well, she shrugged and walked up the stairs, towards the front door. **

**In fact, the place was pretty big for a school in a small town. She was really beginning to miss her home and other school. It troubled her to be here and away from all of her other friends. It really was going to be hard to make new friends.**

**She sighed. Her mother hadn't even gone in to get all of the paper work done with her. She hated doing this kind of thing, her mother always did this. Kagome wasn't a very social person, only with her friends and sometimes the acquaintances that she knew. This was going to be one long school year.**

**Why did her mother have to make her go to a preppy school like this? Why? A tear fell down her face and she just stood there looking at the door. Those two, huge brass double doors. Once she pushed them open and walked inside that would be it. It would be the first day of a year she predicted to go horribly wrong.**

**The doors swung open and cursing followed the opening. She glanced up in time to see a chest run smack into her face. "Damnit," the voice cursed softly. "Sorry 'bout that. Move." He said it with such force, yet calmness she didn't know whether he was being nice or rude.**

**"Sorry," she whispered and just side stepped him. But he side stepped her back and stood in front of her looking down with a questioning look. "What?" Kagome asked quietly. She continued to look down and try not to make eye contact with him.**

**"An apology would be nice," he said calmly. He just looked at her, raising an eyebrow. He seemed to be waiting for that apology which she had already given, but she wasn't going to say she already gave him one.**

**"Sorry," she said a bit louder this time, her voice was squeaky from not talking for so long. She started to side step him again, and this time he actually let her go. **

**Kagome was embarrassed by this and just kept on walking through the door. Like she predicted, her first day was starting off wrong.**

**It took her twenty minutes to just find the office. Once she got there, she went straight to the front desk. Confident of getting her registration done quickly, she spoke. "Umm… Excuse me," she softly said. They weren't answering her, they were just standing there talking and ignoring her. This just wasn't right. "Excuse me," she said a bit louder this time.**

**"Wait in line like the rest of those trouble makers," a young girl said, giggling afterwards with a friend of hers. **

**Kagome stood there in shock. Trouble maker, her? Never! "I'm not here to see the principle. I'm--." **

**"We don't care. Now go and wait for someone to get to you," the other said, but much ruder this time. **

**But this time, a much older woman came by and flicked to two girls in the back of the head with her pen. "Get to work ladies. You're not getting an A for doing nothing," she told the girls. Kagome had to smile at this, but reframed from doing so. "Now, can I help you with anything, dear?" She appeared nice, but looks were deceiving. **

**"Yes," Kagome answered softly. "I'm new and my mother never did the registration for me to be enrolled, but all of my school papers from my other school were already sent here," she explained. She stood there fiddling with the hem of her shirt.**

**"Aw, yes. You must be Kagome Higuarishi," the lady said with a smile that was heart warming. **

**"Yes, that's me," Kagome said with a smile as well. "Umm… So how do I do this registering thing?" Her hand was still unconsciously fiddling with her shirt. The occasional straightening of the shirt, but of course it didn't really need it.**

**"Kagome, you just have to fill out which classes you have already taken and which ones you were taking before you left your other school. Oh, and you'll be needing to get the uniforms to wear everyday to school, but we'll let you off this time since it's your first day," she explained.**

**For the rest of the day Ms. Anno showed Kagome around the entire school, showing her where her classes were and other school related things. By the time lunch rolled around, the tour was done and Kagome was allowed to eat lunch in the office with Ms. Anno. The only problem was that she had to go to her afternoon classes and finish everything off.**

**>>**

**When she got done with her lunch, she walked off towards her first afternoon class. Room 606: Chemistry I. It was a junior class and she was a sophomore, but she was ahead of her classmates in most of everything. She had doubled up on her classes, taking two science classes and two math classes. She planned on doubling up on foreign languages next year and possibly math again.**

**Upon walking in the door, she heard whistles from inside the classroom. She decided to just look ahead and ignore them. "Look who we have here boys," a male voice said mischievously. Just ignore them, she told herself. **

**As she got to the teachers desk, she waited to be seated and hopefully not introduced to the class. The teacher, however, introduced her. "Class," he waited for silence, when it not coming he yelled. "Class! Can you please be silent for 1.25 seconds!" Silence filled the room. "Thank you. Now, we have a new student here with us today. Her name is Kagome Higuarishi. Unfortunately, she is the only sophomore in this class. So give her a break people," he told the class, and then he turned to Kagome, "You can sit over there, in the middle of the class by the boy with silver hair."**

**_Silver hair,_ she thought. She sighed and walked over towards the desk. Small, but she didn't' particularly care at this moment. Life was going to go terrible and today was the beginning of it.**

**"Dear God," she whispered softly under her breathe. _What was the world coming to anyway?_ she asked herself. She looked terrified of being in this new school and she didn't particularly like it one little bit, not even an ounce.**

**"What did you say?" a familiar voice whispered beside her. The voice really did sound familiar and yet, she hadn't even been here that long.**

**"What?" she asked, freezing once he spoke. She didn't even look up at him, not once as he stared at her. **

**"You said, 'Dear God', why?" he asked softly. His voice was rough yet soft, rude yet calm. And she happened to like it, but she wasn't willing to tell him any of it or anyone for that matter.**

**"Oh, that. Nothing," she simply answered. She looked down at her desk and just listened to the teacher as this boy was slowly scooting his desk closer to hers.**

**"So, Kagome is it? Must be great to be the only sophomore in class?" he asked softly, his voice almost in her ear. That voice, it sent shivers down her back. Tingles went straight down to her toes. This never happened to her before and she didn't want it to be happening, but as she thought before, she liked it very much.**

**First day and she was already crushing on someone. She sighed and answered him, "Yes, and I don't know what to think about it. I've always been a smart one and it sometimes makes me feel left out of things," she paused, and then continued, "Wait, why am I telling you this?"**

**She finally looked up with the look of confusion on her face, something that didn't quite fit her face. Now, his face was something to look at. He had a beanie on, so she couldn't really see his ears, but his lip and eyebrow were pierced. And for all she knew, more could be pierced. She didn't really want to think about that right now, or did she? She was speechless and his looks made her breathless, what was this feeling! "Are you okay? Is something wrong?" he asked, eyebrow raised.**

**She just looked at him, then her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she was down on the floor, passed out. "Oh my God!" a unison of voices said all at once. Chairs were scraping across the floor and the noise she heard was soon fading away.**

**He looked at her and she seemed to blush or at least study him. He didn't know why she would do this, but she was. No one ever studied him, well besides the guys who were debating on kicking his ass. But her look just shocked the hell out of him.**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**As he watched her stare he asked, "Are you okay? Is something wrong?" He raised an eyebrow and watched her questioningly.**

**When she looked at him again, her eyes seemed to roll in the back of her head and she fell to the floor. **

**Everyone from the class scuttled over and in unison said, "Oh my God!" Chairs scraped across the floor and the noise just got louder and the voices just blamed him. They didn't see anything, so they didn't know what happened. She had looked at him and all he smelt was lust off of her. The new girl lust after him, great news. He rolled his eyes and stood up, "It wasn't my fault you asses. She fell on her own." At that, he stalked out of the chemistry lab.**

**Jeez, sure was perfect to have the new girl faint from just the sight of him. In fact, he rather enjoyed it. Inuyasha smiled to himself and walked straight past the yelling teachers and pushed through the school doors.**

**He jumped off of the stairs and headed for his car. All the way out to the parking lot, all he could think about was this new girl. Her eyes just seem to speak to him. Unusual? Yes. But he needed to know why they did this.**

**He got over to his black 1965 mustang, which he called "'65 Fastback from Hell." The name was on the back of his windshield, so now ever forgot it. He climbed on in and started the engine. His music blared as the car kicked in and hard rock played out of the speakers. He knew that everyone could here the music from their classrooms, but he didn't give a shit. The school and everyone in it could blow to Hell and he wouldn't be bothered by it one bit.**

**He floored it through the parking lot of the school and his tires squealed as he peeled out. Black tire marks were left were his car was parked. Everyone knew whose they were, and they were careful not to park in his spot.**

**A few hours passed and all he could think of was her, the new girl. Kagome, was it? She had that appeal that most girls at his school didn't have, and that was the goodie-two shoes appeal. She seemed too perfect for her own good and he wanted a little experiment to break her of her habit. This new project of his was going to be sweet.**

**All he had to do was get her to trust him and then it was all uphill form there. First, he had to make sure nothing bad happened between her and him, and hoped that no one would interfere with his little plan. He swore as he swerved from the road and into an empty parking lot. "Jesus Christ," he murmured. Why were things getting so bad for him lately? But things were always bad for him from the beginning.**

**A bad ass punk like him got in a lot of trouble and not even the other terrible kids wanting him near them. He seemed to be the worst of all and those kids just looked good compared to him. Of course, he no one to really blame for his way of being, it was all him.**

**As he got out of his car, he walked over to a convenient store. Git-N-Go was a place not very many of the students at school went to, and that's why he had chose the job. The pay was good and he needed the money to pay for his car. His dad wouldn't pay for it, yet he helped pay for _his_ car. Little smart-ass his brother was. His brother was nothing but a good ass, smart kid who cared for nothing more than his grades. **

**He sighed and headed for his job early today. They knew he got out of school early just to work, but they didn't ask anything of it. They just let him work and they paid him. It was as simple as pie.**

**"Hey, In," a dark guy of about 20 yelled over. He had dark brown hair cut short and spiked up. He seemed your typical punk, but things weren't always what they appeared. **

**Inuyasha gave a peace sign, "Wassup, Z?" he asked him. Inuyasha walked over and punched in his time card in the back. Early again, but he got paid extra for helping Z. He needed the money and he didn't mind coming in late. **

**Z's real name was Zayd, but everyone called him Z for short. It was easier and he didn't like his name. He always got the girls with the name. It helped out with his so-called image to be called Z, he always says. Could he get any stupider? Perhaps so, but Inuyasha wasn't ever going to stick around long enough to really find out.**

**"So, skipping out on school again, man?" Z asked. He was stocking stuff in the shelves, mostly all he could really be useful for the manager had once said. **

**Inuyasha just sighed and went behind the counter to begin his shift. "Looks that way to me, dude. I mean, wasn't special, so why worry about it?" He sighed and waited for anyone to show up, he needed to get home and think things through. Well, think this little experiment through thoroughly.**

**Her face seemed to keep popping up in his mind. That look, confusion, yet acceptance a bit. He hadn't had someone look at him like that. Most girls would just look at him with the whole "maybe I'll be cool if I try to sleep with him" thought. But he just ignored them.**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**Kagome woke up, finding herself in a bed not her own. It was uncomfortable and smelt bad. _Great, I'm in a hospital,_ she thought. Could it get any worse? Yes, she was surrounded by students whom she didn't even know. She sighed and they all squealed happily. **

**"Oh, you're up!" one of the girls squeaked. She looked to be about Kagome's age and fairly pretty. **

**Kagome smiled and lied back down. "Yea," she sighed out, "I'm up. What happened?" Kagome looked confused and just lied there. This was really turning out to be one bad day. Her little estimated guess for her day was right. Was she ever wrong? Nope. **

**"Well, you came to our class. Chemistry I and well, you like fainted or something," another girl said. They looked pretty much the same. Her head hurt and she couldn't understand what if they were making sense or not. **

**"No, no, no," a girl with a distinguished voice said. "That part is true, but I believe it was because she saw who her lab partner was." The girl winked and Kagome looked shocked at her. Everyone gasped and murmurs filled the room. "Yes, Inuyasha Samikyo. The one and only bad ass of school." The girl just smiled at Kagome and went on about how she had fallen at just the sight of him. Boy was she ever wrong. Her details went far-fetched, but a few had actually been believable. **

**Almost an hour went by as the girl explained everything. "And, you see. It's not that big a deal people. It wasn't his fault, like he said," she said. "Now, leave her be for a while and let her get her stuff together to go home. Shoo! Leave." She ushered the other girls out of the room, only she didn't leave. "Hey, I'm Sango Hirakima," she said, extending her hand for Kagome to take it.'**

**Kagome took her hand and said hello as well. "So, are you like a writer or something? You seemed to have exaggerated on some facts about my feinting." Kagome looked at her with a questioning look.**

**"Me? A writer? No! I just like to, well, talk more than I should. I just wanted to spice it up a bit, ya know?" She smiled and sat down on the bed next to her. She had black hair and, Kagome noticed, she had dark brown eyes. She seemed nice to hang with and Kagome thought that she could possibly be her new friend. I mean, she did need one or two, she had none at all. But she seemed to sit awfully close to her.**

**"You know what?" she asked, looking straight at Kagome. "You're pretty, cute in fact." She had this weird look in her eyes and Kagome didn't quite like it, but if she had to get a friend, it might as well be someone she just met and was nice to her, right?**

**"Uh, thanks, I guess," she said with fright in her voice. "So, tell me something about this Inuyasha guy." Kagome looked quite intrigued as she said his name. It felt good to say it, too.**

**Sango just laughed, "You really wanna know about this guy, don't cha?" She went on about how he was the "bad ass" and "most feared" in school. The teachers didn't even mess with him. They knew that if he got really pissed, that things would be terrible for them. So, they let him get away with things. Even the normal troublesome kids were afraid of him. He hung out with no one. **

**As Sango kept talking, Kagome soo fell asleep and was dreaming of that bad boy Inuyasha. His silver hair and the piercings on his face. It just took a lot out of her to pass out in front of him. She could not believe that.**

**Kagome fell into a deep dream world of nothing but Inuyasha's face popping up here and there. Her little world that she hadn't been in since she was in junior high was where she was probably going to be a lot this year.**

**As she continued to sleep, she heard a soft voice tell her that she would come by later to check on her and that she had to go to class. **

**It seemed like hours when she heard a voice again, or any noise for that matter. She opened one eye and looked around. What she saw shocked her. It was Inuyasha sitting on one of the beds, but his hair wasn't the color it was supposed to be. It was black and the closer she looked, it wasn't Inuyasha at all. **

**This person had the form of Inuyasha, but it wasn't him. He had headphones in his ears, but the music wasn't loud at all. She couldn't even hear it, which she thought wasn't like Inuyasha at all. Or at least how Sango had described him. **

**"….But Ms. Kyma. I'm really worried about him. He usually doesn't leave this early," the voice sounded like his, but more polite and softer. "Ms. Kyma, I think he has a problem. I'm only worried about him. Wouldn't you be?" His head cocked to the side as he asked her this. He sounded a bit feminine too. Maybe it was because she was tired.**

**"Now, Eri hun. He will be alright. I'm sure of it," she explained to him. "Now, why don't you help me with something, dear." She looked her way and smiled as she saw her eyes open. "Go check on Miss Higuarishi." **

**Her eyes flew shut and she just sighed very hard, anyone could have heard it. "Okay." He walked over to her and sat down in a chair next to the bed. "I know you're up," he said. His voice was really feminine. "Please open your eyes and quit faking it." He sounded a bit annoyed and it didn't quite suit him all that well. **

**Kagome opened her eyes and she saw an exact image of Inuyasha, but he seemed much different. "Now, that wasn't so hard, was it honey?" he asked with such girl ness. It freaked her out a bit, but at least she knew that he wouldn't do anything to her. **

**"Uh, no. I guess," she replied. She didn't sound so good, but she didn't care. "What time is it?" Her face showed confusion and he just laughed. **

**"Well, it's only like seventh hour or something," he said, smiling. Then a frown came across his face. "Oh dear. You didn't go to anymore of your classes, did you? Jeez, and it's your first day here." He sighed and went over to Ms. Kyma. He started talking, but she couldn't hear anything, he just whispered it all. "Hey, come with me. Wait, can you get up or do you just wanna stay here till I'm back?" He didn't wait for an answer, just when Kagome wasn't rising he left.**

**Ms. Kyma came by and just looked at Kagome. "He's a dear, isn't he? One of the only ones who'll help me," she smiled and continued. "So, Miss Higuarishi. What happened for you to come here and miss all of your classes on your first day?" She raised an eyebrow and just laughed. "Was he that good looking? Eri told me that you turned to look at his brother and you fainted. Well, I wouldn't blame you, but I wouldn't try to get involved with him dear. He's nothing but trouble."**

**"So I heard. So, that boy is Inuyasha's brother?" Kagome asked with curiosity in her voice. Ms. Kyma nodded with an unfortunate smile. "Why does he sound like that? Is he… You know?" **

**"Dear, yes he is. He doesn't care, doesn't even mind. His parents still love him. They give him everything though. Inuyasha has to pay for everything he gets. That boy has done nothing but torment Eri." She paused, but didn't continue. Her eyes widen and a warm smile came on her face as Eri walked through the door. "Eri, did you get all of her assignments? What a sweet boy." She walked away and went back to doing her job.**

**"Here Kagome. It seems that you have some classes with me, and my brother." As he said brother, his voice went to a growl, but a smile came back to his voice as he continued talking and explaining some of the main points of each class that she had. "So, if you need any help. And I mean any help, with anything. Just call me." He smiled and handed her his number. "Maybe we can get together with some of my friends and have a girls' night or something?"**

**The bell rang and he stood up. "Well, time to get on home. Need a ride?" He smiled and when she shook her head he had said okay and left waving.**

**_Another friend in one day. Wow, guess mom was right,_ Kagome thought.**

**She got up and headed towards the front of the building. Everyone seemed rushed to get out of school and head for home. Kagome was too. She decided that she would walk home; she called her mom and told her this. Her mother, of course, told her to be careful and be home at a reasonable hour. She had said she would, like always and would call if she needed anything or was in trouble. **

**>>**

**She had been walking for the past hour and still didn't know where she was. Her mother had said she probably wouldn't know where she was going, but she really didn't want her mother to go and get a big ego boost for being right.**

**She finally saw a place that looked normal to go in and get something to drink and eat. _Maybe I can ask where my street is from here, _she told herself.**

**As the bell rang on the door, Inuyasha glanced over and looked right at her. "Oh my God," she whispered to herself. He looked quickly away and went back to working. _He works here?_ she asked herself.**

**She went through each aisle and looked for a snack to buy with her lovely two dollars her mom had given her. She saw some chips that weren't bad and got them, plus a canned drink: Dr. Pepper. **

**She went up to the cash register and waited for him to give her the amount of her items and afterwards, she was going to ask where she could find her street.**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**Inuyasha had been thinking of how Kagome had fainted at just the look of him. He smiled and couldn't quit. Z had come by several times and began making fun of him. He punched him a few times, but not too hard of course. Just hard enough to hurt and show how annoyed he was at him. **

**When he heard that familiar buzz of the bell he was relieved. He had only fifteen minutes left of his shift and he would be getting out of here.**

**When he did glance up his eyes locked with hers and he nearly flipped. _How did she get here? Would she tell anyone at school that he works here?_ Thoughts just ran through his mind, but he showed a cool and collected guy. Then he looked away, going back to work.**

**She was lingering in the store and then about ten minutes later she came up with a package of Cooler Ranch Doritos and a canned Dr. Pepper. _Why is she here?_ he kept asking himself.**

**He waited a few minutes and then rang everything up. "That'll be $2.05," he said casually.**

**"Oh shit," he heard her mumble real softly. He laughed to himself and just watched as she franticly went through her bag to find some change. **

**"Hey, how much do you have?" he asked her, a small grin on his face. **

**She looked up and hesitated. "Um, well, I have two dollars." Her eyebrows furrowed and she looked frustrated and upset. **

**_Two dollars? That's it?_ He smiled and took five cents from a little jar. "I got the five cents, Kagome." He saw her eyes widen and he laughed to himself again.**

**She looked outside and seemed angered by something. "What is it?" he asked, looking at her with a brow raised.**

**She looked at him and then back down at her shoes, which he thought didn't look so interesting. "Well, you see. Here's the problem. I can't find my street. My mom told me I would get lost and I told her I wouldn't, but I am," she explained and then sighed. **

**She started to walk off and Inuyasha felt bad for her. He didn't want to, but he called after her, "Hey, Kagome. I'll help ya out. Just wait for a few seconds, okay?" He headed off to the back and she just stood outside waiting for him. **

**He could not believe that he was doing this, helping her out. But maybe it would get him a few steps closer to his project. He smiled and headed outside to find her waiting, jacket closed tightly around her.**

**He lost his smile and looked at her. "Tell me the street name and I'll drop ya off." He gave a grin and headed toward his mustang. **

**He saw Kagome's eyes widen and a gasp came out of her mouth. "Yeah, beauty, ain't she?" He grinned again and got into the car. He watched as she slowly walked towards it and got slowly in. **

"**Wow," she whispered softly. He heard it and just smiled. **

"**So, you like her?" he asked, looking over at Kagome gawking at the car. When she didn't answer and he answered himself. "I'll take that as a 'yes'." He started the mustang and began to drive off. He waited for her to tell him what the street name was, but she never did. "Kagome, the street name, please?" **

**She looked at him surprised and then gave a slight laugh, "Oh, yeah. It's on Feudal Lane." She looked off and out the window. He saw how she looked sad enough to cry. He didn't want to interfere, but he chose to anyway.**

"**Hey, what's wrong with you?" he asked, her voice sounding a bit mean. **

"**I always get in trouble. Always get into it. Why? I'll never know. I just hate moving to a new place and meeting people I know nothing about. And… and…" Tears began to stream down her face and he just stared at her. He pulled the car over about a block from her street and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.**

"**Hey, it's okay. Parents always spring things on us without warning. I'm really sorry though," he said softly and she looked up at him. He noticed the tears staining her face, her beautiful face. Her eyes shown of hate and sadness. "Plus, we're almost to your house. You can go and hang in there and take some time off, kay?" He couldn't believe that he was being this nice to her, but if he wanted his plan to work then he had to be, right?**

**She sniffled a bit and nodded her head and answered with a "mhmm". He noticed that she looked down in her lap and began fiddling with her shirt hem. And she began to hum a soft song. **

**He started his car back up and started driving to her house. He slowly began to recognize the neighborhood. He lived around here. Wait, and was that his dad talking to a chick outside.**

**He heard Kagome speak for once through the whole way here with shock. "What is going on?" **

**He was thinking the same thing and once they both showed up their parents headed towards the car, each with a smile on their face. Inuyasha looked around and noticed that there was a bar-be-que going on in the middle oh his house and what appeared to be Kagome's house. **

**They both looked shocked and couldn't speak. "Oh, Kagome. You've met Inuyasha I presume?" her mother said. He noticed that she looked a bit like her mom.**

"**Well, I guess that means Inuyasha has already met Kagome, then," his father said. Inuyasha was fiery upset with this little get together.**

"**WHAT is going on here!" he practically yelled out. His eyes were turning a bright red and his father noticed this immediately.**

"**Well, I just thought that I would welcome the new neighbors with a bar-be-que. Is that so wrong?" his father said with a half-growl at him.**

"**No," Inuyasha growled back. He was slowly calming down and he looked over at Kagome, who wasn't in his car now. But was stomping towards her house. _Great! Dad just ruins everything, doesn't he?_ he growled to himself. "I'm not hungry anyway. Need me, I'll be in my room," he told them. And with that, he parked his car, shut it off and headed upstairs to his bedroom.**

"**Guess he's upset," Kagome's mother remarked questioningly towards Inuyasha's father. **

**His dad nodded and they just went back to the bar-be-que and began having fun, laughing and giggling and just enjoying themselves.Inuyasha growled as he heard this and he thought he heard the feint sound of crying off in the distance, but he wasn't sure.**

**As he got to his room the crying seemed to be ringing loudly in his ears. _What is up with this crying?_ he asked himself. He got closer to his window and saw that the empty balcony from across his room was filled with flowers and plants now. He looked closer into the room and noticed that the once glass door was open and had a thin, white curtain was in the doorway. **

**He went to the edge of his balcony and sat on the railing listening to the crying from inside the room. As he listened closer, soft music could be heard from the room and the person inside there was softly singing along with it. The voice so pure and perfect, and yet so full of sadness.**

**He shook his head and looked for a way to get over to the room. He finally found one after a few minutes. It was just he had to get down from his and climb the rose ladder to get there. He decided that he would do just that. Then, he climbed down his wall and began to climb the other. **

**He heard the cries from the person get a bit louder as she continued to sing. The singing soon stopped as he got to the balcony and he thought it was that she saw him, but she was crying more now. He felt a bit sorry for her, but how could he if he didn't know who it was.**

**As he got to the doorway, he knocked softly at the wood. He heard the girl gasp and run for something, then she opened a small patch out of the curtain. Her look was exactly what he expected, but the person wasn't who he expected. "Kagome?" he asked, seeming confused.**

**She looked pretty shocked herself. "What do you want!" she half yelled, halfbawled at him. Tears were streaming down her face and washing away the ones that had dried there. She looked, in a way, great. A crying angel, just what he needed right now.**

**"I heard crying and singing," he said slowly. He noticed that she was pulling the curtain more open. He saw that her room was filled with lights and darks, mostly whites and blacks. All the pictures she had on her wall were black and white. Everything was black and white. even the walls were, everyother one was painted white or black. The floor had white carpet and the ceiling was black. It seemed her room was trapped in an old time television show.**

**"Yeah, so what?" She turned around and headed back inside her room. She seemed to have changed from her school clothes to a pair of black shorts and white shirt. She really was into black and white. "You can leave now," she said, noticing that he hadn't left yet. She sat on her bed and just looked at her feet.**

**"Why? You don't seem feeling too good. Are you okay?" he asked, seeming a bit annoyed with her right now. He didn't want to see her upset, it would ruin everything. He stepped into her room and walked straight to her with only three good strides. **

**He squated in front of her and looked up. "Are you okay?" He seemed a bit worried about what was making her like this. Why, he didn't know. He placed a hand on her cheek and wiped away of few of her tears.**

**"I... I'm fine," she answered, looking away from him. She seemed to blush as his hand touched her. He smiled inside and thought of what she would do if he touched her someplace else, but he wasn't going to do that. Not yet anyway.**

**"Okay then. Do you wanna talk about it?" he asked. He was trying to be sensitive just so that she would trust him. **

**A few tears fell down her face and she started bawling again. She fell into his arms and cried into his shoulder. "My dad and older sister just died and my mom decides to move us here. Why would she do this to me? It's so unfair. I can't believe that she would do this to both of us," she explained. **

**He had asked what had happened to her dad and sister and she began telling him. She started with how they were driving back from the store and a big oncoming truck had been speeding through the intersection. Kagome had been in the car with them and she managed to survive, but they didn't. She told him how she didn't understand that. _How could that have happened?_ she asked him. He had no clue, but let her continue on with her story. Apparently, they had been in acoma and only stayed like that for an hour or two. **

**Once she was done, tears were now streaming all the way down her face and she was gripping onto his shirt, crying on his shoulder. He felt really bad for her. To go through that and then have to move right afterwards. He patted her back and let her cry.**

**He perked up and heard giggling coming from the outside of the bedroom. He noticed that the laughing stayed in front of her door. He seemed confused.**

**Then it stopped and he just went back to comforting Kagome. The door then flew open and both of them looked up to find their parents in the doorway kissing and Inuyasha's father's hands around Kagome's mother's waist. What was going on here?**

**Their parents looked as shocked as they were. It probably looked weird to see their parents wrapped in each other and then the kids wrapped in each other as well. **

**"What is going on?" all four of them said in unison. They all just stared at each other and waited for answers from the other.**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**Well, that's it for my first chapter on my new story... hopefully you likes and will enjoy! I need a good number of reviews before I write my next chapter… so please, enjoy this one! Thanks so much! Becca**


	2. Interruptions

**Chapter 2**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**BTW, there is a possible LEMON coming up. So please read on and enjoy! It's not my first and definitely won't be my last! So enjoy, review. And please if there are any suggestions, I'm all ears!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters off of the TV shows. I am not copying any of the information, yet only borrowing it for a simple story here! So enjoy!**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**Kagome looked near to tears. Her mother was going for a guy this quick after her father's death! How could she do this! **

**Her mother was sickening. She didn't want to see her ever again. "Get out of MY ROOM!" she yelled at her mother. She stood up and slammed the door on the gaping parents.**

**She walked to her bed and fell onto it, crying right into the pillows. Her sobs jerked her body and she seemed so upset. She hated her mother right now, how could she do something like this to her? What was she going to do next, get another daughter and pretend like nothing happened when her oldest daughter died?**

**She didn't even hear him come up to her, until she felt her bed sink as some weight pressed down on it. She felt his hands rub her back slowly and softly. "Kagome, it's okay," his voice said into her ear. "I know how you're feeling right now. Pissed, angry, upset. I'm kinda pissed that my dad would do this."**

**His voice was so… so seductive. She just wanted to turn around and kiss him, feel the dominance of that mouth.**

**She moved, rolling onto her back and looked up at him. She wiped away the tears and saw that he was telling the truth. She bit back a smile, but it came anyway. **

**Kagome rose up and hugged him, tightly too. She felt him tense, then relax under her touch. She squeezed him, then let go. **

**"I guess you should leave now," she said, looking up into his eyes.**

**"Are you sure though?" he asked her questioningly. He didn't seem like he wanted to leave, and she didn't want him to anyway. She shook the thought out of her head and just sat there silently.**

**"Not really," she said softly, shaking her head. She stood up and walked to her balcony, him following right behind her. She stood by the edge of it and put her hands on the balcony's railing and looked down. "How did you get up here?" she asked him. **

**She felt him come up behind her and put his arms around her, but they were beside hers on the railing. "I climbed," was all he replied, softly into her ear. **

**Shivers went down her spine and all across her skin. "Oh, okay," she replied to him.**

**She felt his breath on her skin get closer and closer, warmer and warmer. Then, she felt his tongue lick her ear. Her eyes went wide and she just stood there, too shocked to move. His tongue flicked in and out of her ear slowly. He seemed to like sending these shivers down her body. His hands, his rough calloused hands, rubbed up and down her arms. Then, one lingered down to her thigh and began softly up and down it with his claws. **

**She stifled a moan and leaned in closer to him. She felt his muscles ripple underneath her back. She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip, causing blood to flow forth from the bite.**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**He heard her moan and felt like he shouldn't be doing this. He had licked her ear and that's when the lust talk began. His fingers, no his hands began wandering on her arms, then one went and ran slowly up and down her thigh. **

**He felt her shivers go over her and he just smiled more. He heard her moans slip out and he continued to lick her ear and caress her arm and thigh. She felt so soft that he wanted to lay her down and take her right then and there.**

**He let his hand creep up her shirt and tease her stomach. Slowly, he moved his hand to her breasts. He found the lacy material of her bra and placed his hand over it, squeezing her boob. She moaned and his smile got bigger. God, her voice was heaven to his ears. It was so rich and smooth, an angel's voice.**

**He tried to hold back his moan that was caused by her own moans, but couldn't. It came out more or less as a groan. **

**"Inuyasha," she moaned. She said his name, HIS name. This just got him. **

**He picked her up and headed to the bed. He saw the blood on her lips and looked at her questioningly. She just blushed and he smiled. **

**He then placed her on the bed and straddled her hips, leaning down to lick her lips. As he did, she placed her hands in his hair, sliding the beanie off. That's when she saw them, his little dog ears. She began rubbing them, massaging them, causing him to groan into her mouth. **

**No one had ever massaged his ears like that, in fact, no one ever had touched his ears. He never let anyone close enough to.**

**He slowly began to kiss her, softly and passionately. And to his surprise, she kissed him back. She kept her hands on his ears and he kept his on each side of her face. **

**The kiss ended up getting harder and rougher. Kagome began arching into his body, trying to get closer. He smiled into her mouth and leaned closer to her, making the kiss deepen. She gasped and he took this chance to dart his tongue in and explored her mouth with it.**

**He then felt her tongue in his mouth, but hers was scraping on his teeth. His canines being so sharp, it cut her. He sucked the blood from her tongue and became more entranced by her. He saw her eyes get darker and he knew his were too. **

**He wasn't going to get far with her, but he was surprised he was getting anything from her this early in the game. **

**Inuyasha grabbed for one of her hands and laced his fingers with hers, pinning that hand beside her head. He knew this wasn't the right time for this, but he couldn't stop. It seemed right to though. He left the kiss and began giving butterfly kisses down her neck and down her arm to her hand that was laced with his. **

**He couldn't believe that he was doing this. It wasn't like him at all. He was shocked himself, but he didn't stop. He sensed the shivers come across her skin as he continued to blow the kisses on softly upon her.**

**Her breath quickened and he grinned at this. Maybe this would be easier than he thought. She was already giving into him, but why? He shrugged the thought away and kept kissing her. **

**As he got to her hands, he placed her fingers into his mouth and he began to softly suck on them, one by one. Her moans were music to his ears. **

**"Inuyasha," she groaned out. She arched into his body again.**

**He figured that he should stop before they went any further, but he just couldn't get himself to do that. He went back to her mouth and just put his face a mere two inches away from hers. Her lips were swollen from their little kissing session. He smiled down at her and softly kissed her again. "Maybe I should leave, Kagome," he said as best as he could. **

**His breath was heavy, but he didn't care. She could make his breath heavy all she wanted now.**

**"But, Inuyasha," she whined out. "You can't just do that to someone and then decide to leave." She gave him this serious look that he thought was too cute, but hott on her.**

**"Yes, I can," he replied casually from above her. He as on all fours and looking down at her, she looked so sexy right now. He didn't know anything about her, but he would soon enough. "I just wanted you to have a taste of me first." He winked and slowly got off of her.**

**He could hear her whine from behind him, but he slowly walked to the balcony. He heard her footfalls as she went to him. "No," she said plainly.**

**"No what?" he asked, seeming confused, yet amused by her.**

**"You can't leave. It's not right to do something like that," she said with such childness in her voice. She stood there with a hand on her hip and tapping her foot. Why did she have to do that now of all times?**

**He rolled his eyes and grabbed for her, pulling her into another kiss. This kiss was rougher than the last and she just giggled into it, making him smile more. How could this woman do this to him? He had no ideal, he just kept on kissing her. He pushed her towards the bed and both of them flopped down, not breaking the kiss even once.**

**"God, you are one crazy woman," he softly told her, in-between the kiss. **

**She wiggled underneath him, creating friction between the two of them; and then he felt her hands under his shirt, rubbing his back. Jeez, this girl really did have balls to do something like that. **

**He knew that she could probably feel the hard-on now erupting from above her. He heard her moan and knew what it was from. **

**Her hips kept rising into him and grinding with his, causing him to groan more. This was something he hadn't expected from a good girl like her. But, he wouldn't blame her. He would do him, too! **

**As they were getting farther and farther together, Inuyasha pulled up her shirt and his eyes widened at what he saw; her white lacy bra, covering a pair of creamy breasts. He just growled and went straight towards them. He placed his mouth on it, kisses them softly and nibbling on the soft skin around the bra. **

**The beautiful music of her moans came to his ears. God, this was perfect. She was perfect. Did he still want to go through with his plan? He didn't know, and didn't care at the moment.**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**Kagome couldn't believe that she was doing this with him. Him of all people, but she wasn't complaining and she could tell that he wasn't either. **

**She shivered as he spread kisses down her neck and arm. She liked how he had grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together, as if they were one. Her moans seemed to come from nowhere, she never knew that she could be like that, be like this. He was everything she never knew existed. His kisses were… well, she couldn't really describe them. They seemed, in a way, hott and sexy. **

**She was getting bothered by him. He seemed everything that her parents had warned her about. Her mother had told her that guys like this were, indeed, hott, but they would get her into trouble. Her father told her that she should even consider getting together with a guy like this. But, what is she doing? Ignoring all of her parents' wise words and defying them for a change.**

**She smiled into the kiss he gave her. He had just gone back and started kissing her again and she couldn't have felt better. His kisses were like heaven and hell combined! Nice, then fiery hott. She knew that if she ever did want anything with him, his kisses would never change to amaze her.**

**They had flopped down on the bed and she wanted to, somehow, be closer to him. She lifted her hips trying to feel his presence on her. She needed to know that this was real and not a dream. **

**His groan pretty much told her that it wasn't, plus his lingering hands did as well. She moaned and her body seemed to want more of him, she didn't blame it either. **

**The next thing she knew, he was pulling up her shirt and throwing it over her neck. She saw his expression as he looked down at her. Then, he happened to just leaned down, groan, and kiss on her neck and down to her breasts. **

**She felt tingles go down her body and he did the most unusual thing, but she liked it! She began nibbling on her skin above her bra. She leaned closer into him as he did this. **

**She felt one of his hands go to her back and fiddle with clasp of her bra. After a few minutes, he finally got it and she heard his growl of satisfaction. She giggled and noticed his fangs over her right breast. **

**She looked terrified at him, but he didn't even lean into bite or anything.**

**"Kagome," he said huskily. "I'm not gonna bite you," he paused, "too hard, that is." He grinned at her mischievously, which only caused her to melt inside.**

**"Inuyasha," she half moaned out. Kagome wrapped her hands around his muscular biceps (AN: not the muscular, muscular biceps. 'Cuz that's just gross!). She noticed that their skin seemed to clash with each other, her creamy color with his tanned color. Light and dark, seemed weird, but hott all the same.**

**Her eyes widened as she felt how great they actually felt. He just laughed and kissed her on the nose. "You're beautiful," he whispered into her hair. **

**She couldn't believe it; he just said that she was beautiful! Kagome had heard from Sango that he was the "bad ass" of the school, so why was he telling her this? "Uh, thanks," she said shockingly. **

**He just laughed warmly into her neck now. She felt his breath on her chest and slowly go down to the hem of her shorts. She arched up to meet him, wanting nothing more than him.**

**Everything around them seemed to stop in those minutes that they were together. It seemed perfect to be here with him. Why? She had no idea, but she was willing to find out if he were meaning what he was doing.**

**She felt his hand reach down to her shorts and inch their way inside them. She wiggled under him and he just smiled down at her, which she did the same and ran a hand through his silver hair. Her fingers then found their own way to his ears again and began massaging them softly, only receiving a deep groan from him.**

**As she did this, he continued to rub one of her nipples in-between his fingers. She felt it suddenly harden and she felt something else harden. It was his… Her eyes flew open wide again and she heard him laugh. God, this was becoming one awkward day. **

**"Ahem," a voice said from behind them.**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**Inuyasha was liking her more now, and wasn't sure he really wanted to go through with his plan. He was though, no matter what he thought of her. He was enjoying just the feel of her creamy, soft skin. **

**He slowly worked his hand up her chest and began playing with one of her nipples. It slowly began to harden under his touch and he smiled. This isn't what he was planning on spending his evening, but he wasn't complaining. Yes, she was hott, but was he doing the wrong thing? He shrugged the thought away and continued to kiss her.**

**Inuyasha felt her hands fun through his hair and slowly make their way to his ears. As she massaged them, he groaned and leaned farther into her. Those were the one thing that seemed to set him off, in a good way of course. **

**He could smell her cherry blossom smell and he loved it. It was intoxicating and he seemed to not get enough of it. **

**Inuyasha felt her tense underneath him and noticed it was from his hard-on there. He laughed and rubbed his nose to hers (AN: Eskimo kisses!). **

**His ears perked up and noticed the door opening slowly; he didn't quite think anything of it, until… "Ahem."**

**Shit, he was busted. Got caught and now what was he to do? He saw that Kagome's eyes widen and he looked behind him to only see his beloved brother. _Eri, _he growled to himself.**

**"Kagome! Inuyasha!" Eri exclaimed questioningly towards the both of them. His voice seemed to be demanding answers, and fast too.**

**"Oh, well," Kagome got out breathlessly. He noticed her blush and just smiled at her.**

**"Guess, I'm gonna leave you now," he replied to her. "See you later." He stood up, leaned back down a second and kissed her passionately before he walked out the door, glaring at his brother the entire time. He turned back around, before he walked completely out the door, and winked at her.**

**The fucking dip wad had just ruined it. He was getting so far too, but thank God Eri came. If he went too far, then he would have been too far up Shit Creek without a paddle. He sighed and headed to his home, going the front way this time.**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

"**Kagome!" Eri screeched again. "What were you thinking! You were fixing to… ya know… do it with my dumb ass brother!" _God, did he have to yell it for the world to know?_ Kagome thought to herself.**

**"Well, I don't know really," was the reply he got from her. In fact, she really didn't know. It happened way too fast for her to even get a hold of herself for anything. But she did enjoy it. **

**A look of lust fell over her face as she thought of what Inuyasha was doing to her. God, she had just given her first kiss to him and she wasn't even going out with him. This didn't really phase her as she lay there dreaming of what would have happened if Eri didn't show up.**

**"Kagome!" Eri yelled at her again, this time shaking her as well.**

**Kagome shook her head and came out of her trance like state. "What?" she asked innocently. She looked up at the ceiling, trying to avert her gaze from him.**

**"You know what I'm talking about, missy," he said, tapping his foot on the ground.**

**Kagome blushed, but spoke nonetheless, "Okay, so I do. But it wasn't my entire fault. I mean, Inuyasha did have a part in it." She gave him a guilty look and shrugged her shoulders. **

**"Kagome, please. Please don't get too involved with him. He's nothing but bad news," he explained to her.**

**She couldn't help but smile, he was right, but she liked Inuyasha that way. If he wasn't bad, then she wouldn't even consider herself lucky to be with him. _Great, now I'm sounding like I'm going out with him, _she thought, _which I'm not, of course._**

**"Umm, Eri?" she said, looking like she needed his help for once. "Could you like, not tell anyone? Please?" she asked him. She gave her little sad puppy dog face and he just seemed to giggle at it.**

**"Of course, but on one condition," he smiled evilly. She looked at him with a confused look.**

**"What do I have to do?" she asked, seeming unprepared for it.**

**He laughed, "Not you, my dear. But for Inuyasha. You don't have to worry about it though." He smiled and walked out the room.**

**_He can be very weird,_ she told herself. She lay flat on her bed and couldn't help but smile at what she had just done. It felt good to do that, it made her feel alive since she moved here.**

**She stood up and headed for the shower, only to run smack into some man she never saw before. He was handsome in some sort of weird way, but nothing like Inuyasha. Who could compare?**

**"Sorry," the guy said with a slight feminineness in his voice. "Um, do you know where Eri went?" **

**He had black hair that went slightly past his shoulder blades and dark brown eyes. He looked like he had a hint of lipstick on, but she wasn't sure. "Um, he went after Inuyasha, I think. All I know is that he went that way," she said, pointing down the stairs.**

**"Oh, well thanks!" and at that he rushed down the stairs. _Weird,_ she thought.**

**She shrugged it off and went to the bathroom. She turned on the hott water and heard a squeal. She looked confused and opened the shower's sliding door. Inuyasha was standing there and was giving her a half smile. She shook her head and did the tutting thing.**

**"Inuyasha, what are you doing in here?" she asked him. She looked at his wet body and noticed that his shirt was completely seen through. She shook the thought away and just stared at his face, which didn't quite help either.**

**"I was… uh… hiding from Eri?" he said with a questioning tone. He looked so hott in the water, his hair plastered to his face.**

**"Wrong answer," she said sharply. "Now, leave. I need to take a… uh… shower." She blushed and grabbed him out of the shower, but it did no good. He grabbed her and pulled her into the water with him. "Inuyasha!" she squealed as the water hit her.**

**He only laughed and covered her mouth with his, starting on that little rendezvous that they were interrupted from. His kiss was hotter than the last ones or was it because of the water? She didn't know, but she liked it anyway.**

**"Kagome, you never cease to amaze me," he softly said into her lips. She smiled and gasped as the water went cold for a second, giving him plenty of time to slide his tongue in.**

**She looked into his clouded eyes and raked her tongue on his teeth. They were so sharp and it sent shivers down her spine. Her fingers found their way to his chest and slide up his shirt. They softly ran up his body and she heard his groan of pleasure.**

**"Kagome," a voice said from outside of the shower. "What are you doing?"**

**Inuyasha growled and kissed Kagome fiercely one more time before he opened the door. "Eri," he growled out. "What do YOU want?"**

**"Kagome, what are you doing now?" he asked. "I thought you said that you wouldn't." He stood there tapping his foot again, but this time the guy from before was there behind him.**

**"What the fuck is Naraku doing in here?" Inuyasha said with a look of disgust.**

**"Well, that's for me to know and you to find out," he said, grinning mischievously. "Here's the deal. Wanna hear it, Inuyasha?"**

**Inuyasha looked confusedly at Kagome and she just shrugged, not knowing what Eri was up to. "What is it?" Inuyasha asked with a slight annoyance in his voice.**

**Eri smiled, and Naraku did as well. "Okay, well, if I don't tell on the two of you," he started, pointing at the two of them, "Inuyasha has to do something for… Naraku." He raised his eyebrow and Naraku smiled at where this was going.**

**"WHAT?" Inuyasha yelled out. "I am not doing anything with or to that gay little fucker!" Inuyasha growled at the two of them and looked disgusted that his brother would even mention such an idea.**

**"Inuyasha," whined Naraku. "If you don't I'll tell your father. Think of what he would do to you." Naraku fluttered his eyelashes at him and grinned.**

**"Yea, Inuyasha. Think of what Dad would do," Eri told him. **

**Inuyasha scowled and just gave a weak, "What do you want me to do?" He looked at the ground the entire time and seemed angry that he had to do this deal.**

**"It's not what you have to do, but the two of you have to do," Eri said evilly, pointing at both Inuyasha and Naraku. **

**Kagome just looked at Eri like he was crazy and Inuyasha with caring eyes. "Wait, why does he have to do it? Why don't you just not tell?" she asked him.**

**"Kagome, you don't understand my brother," Inuyasha replied. "He's a conniving little backstabbing bitch. He has to have a deal followed through before he let's the person off." Inuyasha stared at the ground with an upsetting look upon his face.**

**"Oh," was all Kagome could get out. She looked at Inuyasha and then at the two other guys in the room. "What do they have to do?"**

**"Well, that's something that I don't think I can tell you, dear Kagome," Eri said, grinning wickedly at Inuyasha. "Well, first we must go down and spend some time with everyone. They're been wondering where you two were."**

**"No!" Inuyasha growled. "Just tell what the fucking deal is, or there's not one!" He looked pissed and on the brink of kicking some ass.**

**"But, Inuyasha," Naraku said, standing beside him and running a trailing finger down his chest.**

**"Get the fuck off me you fag," Inuyasha said, pushing Naraku away from him.**

**"Inuyasha! Don't push him," Eri said, catching Naraku before he fell to the ground roughly. "You don't get it, do you?" he asked him. "If you don't do this, then things will turn ugly. For the both of you."**

**"Yea," Naraku stated beside Eri. He was holding onto his arm and leaning against him. "Eri, let's go. I have some ideas of what I may want." He smiled and winked at Inuyasha, pulling Eri with him and out the door.**

**Inuyasha shivered, "Ugh, I can't believe those two. They both sicken me." **

**"Inuyasha," Kagome said softly, placing a hand on his arm. "Let's go get some food. I'm starving." Her voice rose as she said the last few words and she headed off towards the kitchen. **

**She went downstairs and went into the kitchen, opening the fridge and pulled out some popcorn chicken. "Uh, Kagome," Inuyasha started, "do you have any—RAMEN!" He went to her cabinet and pulled out a package of ramen and opened the bag. He put it in a bowl with hot water and then placed the bowl of noodles in the microwave.**

**Kagome laughed, "Do you like ramen or something?" She waited for his ramen to be done, so that she could begin her popcorn chicken.**

**"Uh, y-y… yea," he said casually, stuttering a bit. He looked so cute when he stuttered, made him look a bit more normal, but he was still hott in her eyes. He looked back into the microwave, waiting for the ramen to get done. **

**"Inuyasha, move away from the microwave," Kagome told him. "You'll get radioactive waves or something." She thought for a second after she said it, and nodded her head.**

**"No," he replied. "My ramen isn't done yet." You could smell the ramen from here and then, the buzzer went off. "Ramen," he whispered.**

**He took it out and put in the chicken flavor, and then he stirred it all together. **

**Kagome just sighed and rolled her eyes at him. She popped her popcorn chicken in the microwave and waited for it to heat up. When it was finished, she put some ranch dressing on the side of the plate and went into the living room (AN: Sorry people, but I love the stuff that she's eating & thought that I would put it in. Gwynne knows that I do.).**

**She sat down on the plush red couch and turned on the television. She flipped through the channels, nothing seemed to be on. She went and put in "Get Over It." She liked the movie and couldn't stop watching it. The whole movie consisted of a guy who dated the most popular girl and then later she broke up with him because they didn't get that "spark" between them anymore. He later falls for his best friends little sister and ends up dating her in the end. Yea, happy ending. Kagome wished her life could end with a happy ending, but guess she had to wait and see if it did.**

**Inuyasha plopped down next to her and began slurping his ramen. "Inuyasha," she scowled at him. "Would you please quit that! It's annoying and not proper." She gave him a small glare.**

**He glared back, "Feh! I'll do it if I want to. It's mine and I'll eat however I want to with my ramen." He looked back at the TV and she noticed how happy he was with his food. "What are you watching?" he asked as the begin song "Get Over It" by Vitamin C came on. **

**"Just wait and see," she sighed out. This wouldn't probably go well. He wouldn't like the movie and then what? She shrugged to herself and just sat their humming slightly to the music. She just loved this song and the one close to the end. They were both good songs.**

**"Okay," was all she heard as she got trapped in the movie once again.**

**It went on for a whole two hours and "Dream of Me" by Kirsten Dunst came one. She sang along with it and got every pitch, every note right. It was a great song that had, in the movie, turned her brother's best friend's head into looking more her way and helped in his decision in choosing her.**

**She noticed Inuyasha was laying nest to her, his feet over the edge of the couch and a smile planted on his face. She smiled and continued to sing. As the song ended, about ten minutes later the ending song came on. It was sung by Sisqo and was actually an Earth, Wind, and Fire song. "September," she liked that song and it was fun to dance to.**

**She got up and began singing with it and dancing around the front of the couch. She didn't even notice as Inuyasha woke up and looked at her.**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**He watched as she sung her little song from her movie and smiled up at her. She wasn't even watching him, which was okay with him. He wanted to just take her and kiss her again. Her kisses were unlike any other he ever had before.**

**She looked like she was having fun, maybe even as if she had forgotten all about her little make out session with him. He sure as hell hoped that she didn't.**

**"Say that you remember. Dancing in September. Never was a cloudy day," she sung out. She was bobbing around in the room and seeming to just have fun. "Party-ah. Never was a shiny day." She just giggled and danced around the room, spinning and singing.**

**As soon as the song was over she took it out and flopped down on the couch, accidentally landed on Inuyasha's lap. "Oh, sorry," she said, blushing and standing up.**

**She went over and put in another movie rather quickly. It came on and it was a dancing movie? He looked blankly at the screen. He saw her smile and press play. He started up with a girl moving to a new place in Cuba. It seemed familiar, wait. He saw the commercials for this movie and didn't think twice about watching. But, here he was watching it.**

**It was Dirty Dancing 2: Havana Nights. Kagome squealed as the movie started and everything went into play. **

**As the movie rolled around she was singing along with every single song and getting every word they said right on the dot. She had great memory and Inuyasha knew that she hadn't forgotten that session they had had. He smiled to himself and stood up.**

**"Kagome," he started, "I've got to go, but I'll see ya later sometime?" **

**She smiled and gave him a hug. "Yea, and thanks for your help Inuyasha." She gave him a peck on the cheek and he felt her eyes on him as he walked away.**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**"Oh," a voice said from behind him. The person's arms seemed to wrap themselves around Inuyasha's chest and go to his neck, then go back down him and casually graze his area.**

**He growled and swiftly turned around, only to see… Naraku! He knew it, that two-faced little fag. "What the hell do you want?" he asked him angrily. He wasn't gonna give him an ego push by saying his name, but just talking to him gave him that push.**

**"Oh, I think you know what I want Inuyasha," Naraku smirked at him, licking his lips at Inuyasha. **

**"Ugh, you're so disgusting!" Inuyasha yelled at him. "Now get away from me!" He pushed him again, but this time Naraku caught his hands.**

**"Tsk, tsk, Inuyasha," Naraku laughed at him. "Did you forget about our little deal, or what? Because I know I didn't." He crept his hands down to Inuyasha's private and gave it a slight squeeze. "Come on, you know you wanna."**

**"As if you fucking fag-face. Get the fuck off of me!" Inuyasha yelled at him and walked off, Naraku not far behind him.**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**Inuyasha made it to his room to only find his brother there holding a rope and gag. "Now, we can do this the hard way," Eri said, holding up the rope and gag, "or the easy way." Eri wiped the rope out beside him and Naraku showed up behind Inuyasha, blocking the door and wearing an evil grin on his face, just as Eri was now.**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**Well, that's it for my chapter on my story... hopefully you likes and will enjoy! Don't hate me for what I've done, but please review it! I need a good number of reviews before I write my next chapter, because I only got four on the first chapter (tear), I need more people! Please help me! Anyway, enjoy. Becca!**


	3. Unexpected Happenings

**Chapter 3**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**I would like to thank the following for reviewing my story so far and helping me keep it up for more readers to read: heavens lil cherry, Gwynne, haunting hanyou, Egyptian Kiss, rina bebii, PInK cuTie KaGomE-micael m, and my anonymous reviewers: tabby:), MizzSopheeurzzXD, um ok, SuBtlE sEreNitY, ashley, and Waterlily216. Thank you for your support so far!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters off of the TV shows. I am not copying any of the information, yet only borrowing it for a simple story here! So enjoy!**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**Inuyasha made it to his room to only find his brother there holding a rope and gag. "Now, we can do this the hard way," Eri said, holding up the rope and gag, "or the easy way." Eri wiped the rope out beside him and Naraku showed up behind Inuyasha, blocking the door and wearing an evil grin on his face, just as Eri was now.**

**"OH MY GOD! Hell no, you fuckers!" Inuyasha yelled at them. He walked to his window, but was only caught by the lasso of the rope. "Shit," he cursed. "Leave me alone. I didn't do anything to you, Eri." He glared at his brother.**

**"Oh, but you did, Inuyasha," Eri replied. "You made a move at my dear, Kagome. And I can't let you get away with it." He gave Inuyasha a serious look and seemed determined to get him back. For what, he didn't know. But he was sure that he was gonna find out pretty damn soon.**

**"Ok, I'm sorry I messed with her. Just leave me alone," he said, somewhat apologizing to him. He didn't really want to stop messing with her. She seemed special, like his missing piece. He needed her, but he had no idea why.**

**"Fine, but," Eri started, "if you get any closer to her, well like that of course, your balls are Naraku's. Got it?" Eri had a serious look plastered on his face and Naraku had a grin spreading across his face. **

**Inuyasha shuddered with disgust. "Fine, fine. Just leave already," he promised. **

**And with that they left, only to have Naraku kiss Inuyasha on the cheek before leaving. "Disgusting," Inuyasha murmured to himself. He locked his door as soon as they left and turned up some music. **

**His room was red and black. His favorite colors. His bed had black Egyptian cotton 100 thread count sheets and pillow cases. His comforter was straight black. His walls were black with the occasional red flung in. He had words written everywhere in red and pictures painted in red. It looked like blood, but at a closer glance it wasn't. He liked the way his room was, even though his father did disapprove of it. And that was all the more reason to keep it like this. He had blood red plush carpet on the floor and his door was the same color red. Every part of his room was covered in color, either black or red. But there was a small part above the frame on his bed that wasn't one of these colors. It was a painting of a white puppy with a light blue background to it. It was signed Mommy. His mother had painted it for him when they moved in here. **

**He never painted over it because it was the only thing he had that he cherished of his mothers. None of her clothes, but the painting she drew for him. It was him, but as a puppy. He loved it just as much as he loved his mother. And since she was gone now, he talked to it as if it were her. It was the only thing that helped him when he was mad.**

**"Mom, I met a girl today at school," he started off. "Her name is Kagome. She's really pretty and nice, like you. She reminds me a lot of you, she really does." He sniffled a bit and a tear fell down his cheek. "I miss you. Why did you leave me with these people?" he cried out to her.**

**_Because I love you, dear. Your father loves you, don't ever think otherwise. _He heard the voice that seemed to speak to him. It sounded just like her, so he listened to it. _This Kagome girl, I'll watch over her for you. Make sure nothing happens to her. She is yours and keep her safe. She'll need you as much as you'll need her._ And with that the voice left. **

**He didn't quite understand what she meant, but he was going to take her advice. He had to, it was his mother. He smiled to himself and turned on some music. He had rock, metal, rock/pop mixes, and many others. He cranked up some Green Day and listened to that for a while. **

**His ears soon picked up the sound of music and singing. Kagome was singing again and he smiled to himself. He turned his music off and heard her singing to Michael Buble's "Home." It was so soft and sad.**

**"Another sunny day has come and gone away in Paris or Rome, but I wanna go home," she hummed a bit and it sounded so great to his ears. "Surrounded by a million people I still feel alone. I just wanna go home. Oh, I miss you, you know?" She paused a second a let the music play, then continued," And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you, each one a line or two, 'I'm fine baby, how are you?' Well, I would send them but I know that it's just not enough. My words were cold and flat and you deserve more than that."**

**Inuyasha listened as she sang. It went straight down and he knew that she was lying there facing her ceiling and singing possibly to some one she couldn't see, her father. **

**"Another aero plane, another sunny place. I'm lucky I know, but I wanna go home. Mhmm, I've got to go home. Let me go home, I'm just too far from where you are. I wanna come home." She paused and the music played some more, soft and sweet. "And I feel just like I'm living some one else's life," she stopped and the voice with the CD kept playing and she cried there. He knew better than to go over there and try to comfort her, but it was so tempting to help her.**

**Yes, he agreed with most of what was being sung. He did feel like he was living someone else's life. It must hurt to feel like that. Michael's voice seemed to continue to sing as Kagome soon fell asleep to the music. He heard that song play over and over, until her mother came in and turned it off. **

**"It's been a hard day," he heard her mother say to her. Then, her footsteps leaving and the door shutting. He walked out to his balcony and could faintly see her form on the bed, curled up in a ball and sleeping. **

**He smiled to himself and went back and fell asleep himself. Tomorrow may be Saturday, but he wasn't let that stop him from having any fun. He had to get some sleep for his early practices.**

**Sleep soon took over him and he was dreaming of nothing but Kagome. He smiled as he thought of Kagome meeting his mother. His mother really would approve of her, she said so herself. The only picture left in his mind the rest of his evening was Kagome and his mother.**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**Kagome cried as she sang. Her father loved this song and she sang it every night before she went to sleep, just for him. Her mother didn't like it and Kagome fell asleep to it all the time. Her mother would come in and turn it off. **

**She slept all through the night, knowing now that Inuyasha's room was right there across from hers. She giggled at the thought, but still slept on. She was enjoying her day and the kisses he gave her seemed like a welcome to the neighborhood type gift, ya know?**

**Kagome woke later to birds chirping. She smiled, she never had that back home. Home, where her father laid in a grave. **

**She got up and dressed, deciding that she would go and see his grave. She wore a white spring type dress and a pair of white heals with straps that wrapped around her legs up to her knees. It was an outfit her father thought was cute on her and one that he picked out for her. She put her hair up in a pony tail and let it hang down her back. All her hair was pulled back into the scrunchie. **

**She walked down the stairs and got into her car. A 1967 baby blue convertible Corverr. Her father's car and now hers. She loved this old thing; it helped her understand how things were in the world. If it became old, it died and would probably never come back. **

**He had put a stereo system in there for her and it did include a CD player which was great for her. They always listened to soft and slow music, and mostly it was for her. **

**As she got in, it smelt like him. She smiled and put in her CD, it had that soft music that they listened to. The first song that played was "Dance with My Father" by Kellie Coffey. She loved this song more than ever now, because she knew how the singer must have felt when she sang it. It hurt her, because she really did wish she could be with her father.**

**She couldn't believe that he was gone from her forever. It hurt her to be alone without him. He helped her through everything. The last thing she remembered him saying was "You'll always be my little girl." She cried and said he was silly. But at the time she didn't know that those words would be his last to her. **

**At the funeral service she had said those words to everyone, and she told them that she would always be his little girl. She told him that and she knew that he was smiling down on her as she said it. She knew he was never coming back and it hurt her to remind herself that every morning. **

**She sat there in her car and let the music take her away before she put it in reverse. She looked up and saw Inuyasha standing outside on his balcony looking down at her. She smiled at him and backed up. **

**She drove down to the cemetery music softly going and her voice singing along with it, right with the singers' voice. She could match every single one of their voices, and her father always smiled at this.**

**She stopped at the stop light and felt music vibrate her car. That was definitely not her music. She listened and it was rap, great. Another rapper wanna be. She sighed and just let her music play. The music she heard earlier was now right beside her. **

**A black truck, the windows rolled down and a guy with black hair stared at her. She looked away and waited for the light to turn green so that she could hurry up and get to the cemetery. The light seemed to take forever to change and the guy next to her kept eyeing her down, like a piece of meat. She felt violated.**

**Finally, the light turned green and she turned into the cemetery drive. She drove as close to his grave as she could. She sat down next to it and put the mini CD player down and played his favorite song. **

**She began to sing it softly and soon stopped as the song finished. **

**"Dad, I love you soo much. Don't know too much about Mom," Kagome said, sighing. "I miss you, why did you leave me alone with her. She seems like she wants to forget you. I don't though." She lied down and looked up at the sky, imagining him pointing out shapes in the clouds. **

**"There's a flower, Dad," she said softly. She smiled up at the sky and felt the sun shine down on her and enjoyed everything about it. She missed doing this with her father. Her mother was never any fun and didn't like to lie around in the dirt and look at clouds.**

**She closed her eyes and listened to the sweet sound of nature. It calmed her and helped her think. She was a soft person by nature and it was one of the things she got from her father. Her mother wasn't soft, she was just nice. **

**Music soon interrupted her silence. She looked up and saw nothing, shrugging she lied back down. A few minutes passed and she felt the sun go away. She opened her eyes and saw the man from the black truck. **

**"What's a pretty flower like you doing in an ugly place like this?" he asked. His voice was soft and dreamy, not rough and manly like Inuyasha's. He smiled down at her and then sat down.**

**"Uh, well I'm visiting my father's grave," she said softly. She sat up now and hugged her knees, continuing to look up at the sky.**

**He looked at her, as if studying her. "Hey, you're that new girl, right?" he asked. He had cyan colored eyes, a bright blue. They were looking into hers. They were pretty, too. A mesmerizing color, something to get yourself sucked into.**

**She blushed, "Yea, that's me. The new girl." She sighed and looked off from his eyes. She felt like they were still on her. "So, who are you? Do you go to school with me or something?" she asked him.**

**He smiled, "Yea, I go to school with you. I'm in one of your classes. My name is—" **

**"Yo, Kouga! What are you doing in a place like this?" someone yelled, cutting him off. Another guy walked up, looking disgusted and trying not to step on the graves. "God, you know I hate these places." This guy had a Mohawk spiked up, it was white. The other one (the one trying to avoid the graves) had white/gray hair on the sides and the middle was black.**

**"Jesus Christ you guys," Kouga said. "It's just a cemetery." He sighed and looked back at Kagome. "Sorry about that. Ginta and Hakkuku are just little pussies!" he more or less directed at the two guys.**

**"Kouga!" a female voice came from behind them. Kagome looked up and saw a girl with red hair in pig tails and a flower in one of them. She was pretty. Her eyes were the color of jades and looked pissed off inside. "Kouga! Why are you doing this? Picking up chicks again, I see." The girl stood over Kouga and tapped her foot on the ground.**

**"Ayame," Kouga started. "You know I would never do that. I was just… just… uh."**

**"You don't know, do you?" she said angrily at him and looked over at Kagome. "Oh, you're Kagome, right?" she asked, smiling over at Kagome. She reached out a hand and Kagome took it. "I'm Ayame. This knuckle head is Kouga," she said, pointing at Kouga. "And those two idiots are Ginta and Hakkuku. So, how did you end up here?" She cocked her head to the side and smiled.**

**Kagome's CD player had long since shut off and lay there ready for another run at the music. "Well, this is my father's grave. I'm just visiting him," she explained. "I've got to go anyway. My mom is probably wondering where I am." She stood up and headed to her car.**

**She heard them all arguing behind her. All but Ayame. "Hey, Kagome. Are you okay?" she asked, walking beside Kagome. "I mean, you look upset. I'm sorry Kouga interrupted your little meeting with your father. He's such an ass sometimes." She smiled a warm smile and said good bye to her. **

**_She seems nice,_ Kagome thought to herself as she got into her car and started it. She put the CD in and it played her soft songs again. She was glad that they were playing. It helped calm her down. **

**A song she hadn't heard in forever played. Mandy Moore's "God Only Knows." It was a good song, but something she didn't listen to all the time. She often wondered if God really knew what she was like without her father. Without any man in her life. **

**She sighed and let the song play. It never hurt her to listen to these songs. It made her think that her dad was riding with her and singing along. It made her happy.**

**On her way home, she stopped by a convenient store and got a Dr. Pepper and a Pepsi vanilla. One for her and her dad. She drank both on the way to the house and talked, as if he were there with her. She let all of her thoughts spill out of her like she used to do.**

**She saw her house coming into view and drove into the driveway. Lovely, another little shindig was going on. She sighed and got out of her car. **

**Her mother ran up to her. "Where have you been, Kagome? I've been worried sick about you." Her mother had the face of a worried woman all the time, yeah right! But still, she did look a bit worried this time. **

**"I was at Father's grave," she replied softly. "Not like you would ever go visit it." She locked her car all up and headed to her room. She ignored anything her mother was saying at this point and just slammed her door and flopped down on her bed. **

**It was so nice outside; Kagome got her book, a pillow, her stereo and her CDs. She sat outside and turned on her stereo and put in her Shawn Colvin CD. It was folk rock and peaceful. She liked the music because not very many people she knew listened to it. Her mother hated it and that was why she listened to it even more.**

**The music helped her read better. She opened her book "Old Magic," it was about a teenage boy who realizes that he has magical powers and a girl who has to help him control them. Of course, the boy doesn't believe that he has them until he creates a storm inside his classroom, even then he doesn't believe the girl.**

**Kagome opened it and began reading it with her music playing. She hummed to it. Multitasking was one of the many things that Kagome became good at these days. Reading and singing, all at once. Her mother didn't see how she could do that; it was like reading, watching TV and talking on the phone all at once. She couldn't do it, but Kagome could.**

**She got back to reality, only to be sucked out of it again by her book. She imagined herself there, being more or less the main girl in it, the one helping the boy. She got so transfixed into it that she didn't realize the sun setting off into the west. **

**As it did, she only caught it when she couldn't read anymore. She sighed and placed her book down, lying down and looking up at the sky once again. The stars were beautiful right now and it seemed perfect right now.**

**She heard a giggle from in her room. _Oh my God, _Kagome thought. She turned around and saw a little girl with white hair down to her lower back. Her eyes were purple, yet a bit lighter. They seemed to perfect for someone like her. "Yea," Kagome said smiling.**

**"Oh," the little girl said with shyness in her voice. "Umm, well, I just wanted to see what Inuyasha's new girlfriend looked like." She smiled and kicked at the floor. Her eyes then averted to Kagome's entire room. They widened in shock. **

**"Girlfriend?" she asked, quite shocked herself. "What are you talking about?" Kagome remained calm, but smiled as she still looked confused.**

**"Oh, yea. Well," she started. "I don't know. My name's Shiori." She smiled and ran over to Kagome's bed herself, flopping down on it and feeling the softness of the feather pillows and soft silky sheets and soft comforter. "Oooh, your bed is soft." She snuggled into it and laid there.**

**"Are you Inuyasha's sister?" Kagome asked with curiosity. The little girl did look a lot like Inuyasha, only she had different colored eyes. She was so cute. She looked at Shiori as she lay on Kagome's bed. Her eyes were wide and looking straight at her. **

**Shiori smiled and nodded her head vigorously. "Yea," she said happily, and rather loud at that too. "He's a great big brudder and I love him! He's so nice to me, just not to everyone else. Which is okay with me!" She grinned all the while and bounced on Kagome's bed.**

**"Okay," Kagome started. "So, is Inuyasha really a nice guy?" Kagome really needed to know about him before anything ever did very far. She was afraid that things wouldn't turn out the way she wanted them to and her dreams, her goals would be all for nothing. And she couldn't afford that.**

**"Very nice! Well, at least to me," she replied. "Oh, and he was really nice to Mom, they were close. Then, she died and he keeps to himself, but he does let me visit him in his room." She smiled and walked over to Kagome's balcony. "You can hear him cry at night, for Mother. He misses her. He acts like he never cries, but I hear him. I try to comfort him, but he tells me that things are okay and I shouldn't worry. He lets me stay though." Shiori sat down on the ground and messed with the flowers that Kagome had in pots lining the railing. **

**"I see," she said. "So, do you miss her?" Kagome didn't mean to intrude in her life, but she seemed interested. Another family upset about losing a beloved parent, someone they could talk to. **

**"Yea," Shiori sniffled out. "I miss her so much! She's never coming back, is she?" As she asked this, she looked at Kagome and tears were falling down her face and onto her white dress. "Where did she go? Daddy says that she went to a better place. But how can there be a better place without us?" **

**Kagome took the crying child into her lap and held onto her. Shiori's tears soaked Kagome's shirt. She didn't care. The poor girl was hurt and confused; she had to help her somehow. "Shiori, it's okay. If you need anyone, I'm here for you," she told her, rubbing her back as her mother used to do.**

**Shiori looked up and smiled at Kagome through tears. "Really?" she sniffled out. She hugged Kagome really tight and cried some more.**

**"Shiori, it's okay," Kagome said soothingly. This little girl was so sensitive and Kagome couldn't believe that lived with a bunch of guys. "Hey, if you ever wanna get out of your house, you're always welcome here, honey." She smiled down at the Shiori and hugged her back.**

**"Thanks," Shiori said, smiling and getting up. "I've got to go, but can I stay here tonight?" she asked. She looked so cute as she asked that simple question. **

**Kagome smiled and nodded, "Sure, you can stay the night here."**

**Shiori squealed and ran out, Kagome guessed she was heading to her house to get some clothes and stuff for tonight. She guessed that it was going to be fun; a little child could keep you company every now and then and this child needed some company more than her.**

**She waited silently for Shiori. An hour passed and there was no sign of Shiori. Kagome sighed and just laid there on her bed. She had turned on her stereo and put on some Shawn Colvin. She helped her relax, soft folk rock. Nothing bad was in the music or the words, maybe one curse word in one song, but that was beside the point.**

**A soft voice and calm words could sooth anything. It helped her sleep also; well, besides her father's music. **

**Life seemed to pass Kagome by as she lay there listening to music and humming along with it happily. She stopped as a knock resounded on her door. "Uh, come in," she said softly. She sat up in her bed and saw Shiori walk through, Eri right behind her. Kagome sighed, "What do YOU want Eri?" She was ticked that Eri had the guts to come in her room after what he did. Interrupting her kiss with Inuyasha, that wasn't what she had in mind for something like that.**

**"Oh, well, I was just making sure my little sister got over here okay," he explained. "And, I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what happened. Can we still be friends?" he asked her, looking completely sincere. He put out his hand for an agreeing shake. _How is that possible?_ Kagome thought.**

**"Yea," she decided. "I guess its okay. Friends, I can handle that." She smiled and shook his hand. "Just, leave for now. I need some time to myself." She sighed and smiled at Shiori.**

**"Wait, I thought that Shiori was staying over with you?" he asked, seeming confused at everything now. **

**Kagome laughed. "Yea, she is. I mean, without guys around. Right Shiori?" she asked the girl, giving her a slight elbowing. Shiori nodded widely and grinned big. "Bye, Eri," Kagome said flatly.**

**"Yea, bye Eri," Shiori said also, pushing him towards the door and shutting it behind him. "I'm tired. Can I go to sleep now?"**

**It was only eight o'clock, but Kagome agreed that she could go to sleep and if she needed anything she would be on the balcony reading.**

**Kagome set up a little night light for Shiori and turned on some soft music for her to listen to. She kissed the little girl on the forehead and went outside.**

**It was so clear; the stars were shining brightly and gave light over everything. It was so beautiful; she smiled as she sat down and opened her book. She was already half-way through it and it was getting better as she read it. **

**It seemed like only five minutes passed, but three hours did, and now her book was finished. It was a great read and she would probably enjoy reading again. _Maybe Sango will like it,_ she thought to herself. **

**She laid there with her pillow under her; the stars were shining brighter now, and the moon was right above her. She glanced in on Shiori, who was sleeping like a little lamb, peaceful and silent.**

**Kagome soon fell asleep herself, being dragged into dream world she knew she could be safe in. **

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**The light showed on her, he just couldn't stand to see her there. He really thought that he should be there next to her. **

**Inuyasha figured that his mother meant that Kagome was his other half, but that couldn't be possible. He always thought that he would find another half demon to spend his life with. Kagome wasn't that half demon; his life mate was probably somewhere else, waiting for him.**

**He sighed and just fell onto the floor and watched as she slept. She seemed like an animal, she liked sleeping outside. He did too, but that didn't mean that he was actually going to do it. He sighed and continued to watch her. She looked so peaceful, so reserved. **

**What would he do at school; he couldn't act all nice and stuff to her. It would ruin his rep. He yawned and decided that this was going to be one long weekend. Eri was going to have his little sleep over party and things were going to get hectic. **

**He didn't particularly like any of his brother's friends, but he would deal with them. For now anyway.**

**Now, his friends were going to be over tomorrow and things really weren't going to go over too well. He sighed and threw the thought away. He wasn't going to think about it at this moment. **

**Sleep that was the only thing that he was going to think about. And with that thought in mind, he fell asleep and went into his own dream stage. **

**His own thoughts about what would happen at school with Kagome just flew through his mind. He really didn't know what to do about it. He would either have to blow her off or be a friend to her. He couldn't do the lather, because then it would mean that he had a soft side, and he didn't want anyone from school to know that he had one. His mother and sister were the only ones that knew of his soft side.**

**He was glad that Kagome had volunteered to help with Shiori. It would do that girl some good to be with other girl, especially with Kagome. He had a feeling that Kagome wouldn't let any harm come to his baby sister. He smiled in his sleep as he thought of this. **

**His mother would be so proud, and he liked the thought that she would've been. This made him feel proud, for whom he didn't know. Maybe it was for himself, but he really didn't know. **

**His short and easy breathes covered the night. He could hear Kagome's and their steady breathing sounded as one, even though they weren't together. **

**The wind blew softly off in the distance, cool air and it sounded like soft music to his ears. It felt good. Then, he forgot completely where he was and fell into that deep sleep he always confided in for help.**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**Kagome woke up hours later feeling chills go over her body. She saw that she had fell asleep outside, again. She smiled and rolled her eyes; it seemed so peaceful outside and it only made her fall asleep here.**

**She stood up and noticed that Inuyasha was asleep on his balcony. He looked so nice asleep. No stress lines, everything taken away from his face. He looked normal for once, he seemed happy. She smiled to herself and went inside her room. **

**Shiori was stretched all across Kagome's bed and slightly snoring. She was so sweet; a little sister that she possible never could have. She was great with kids, and that was the reason why she let Shiori stay the night. This might be fun and she let her sleep more. **

**It was only about six in the morning, and on a Saturday at that. She growled to herself and went downstairs to get her some coffee, maybe that would help her get an early start at things today. She did have errands to run and things to get, people to see too. **

**As she got to the kitchen, she heard giggling. "Not again," she sighed out softly. As she stepped into the kitchen she saw that it was her brother, Souta, and another guy with silver, white hair. This one looked to be about a year or so older than Inuyasha, making him about two or so years older than herself. **

**She went to the coffee machine and made herself some coffee. "Kagome!" Souta squealed. "You have got to meet Inuyasha's older brother."**

**"_Half_-brother," the guy corrected him. He smiled and it kinda took her breath away. "I'm Sesshoumaru." He held out a hand, which she took and shook.**

**"So," she started. "It's nice to meet you." She smiled and sat down with her coffee. "Souta," she said, looking at him. "What are you doing up so late in the morning?"**

**He just grinned innocently. "I wanted to get up, so that I could… Uh, to get a start on the day?" **

**She just sighed and knew he got up to bug her. "Whatever. Now, what are you doing here?" she asked Sesshoumaru. **

**"Well, I came over to see if Shiori was doing okay here. But, I happened to run into your little brother here. Seems like fun, this one," he said, smiling again and poking Souta in the stomach. "Well, I can see that she is in good hands. Maybe you could take her to the park or something today. Maybe out shopping." He handed Kagome fifty dollars and winked at her, then he got up and left the house.**

**_Wow, fifty dollars,_ she thought to herself as she messed with the money. She smiled to herself and went back to her room.**

**Once she got to her room, Shiori was up and bouncing on the bed. "Kagome!" she squealed happily, jumping off the bed and running up to her. She looked up at Kagome and wrinkled her nose. "Did Sesshoumaru come and see you?" she asked, tapping her foot. For a little girl, she looked so cute doing that. **

**Kagome laughed, "Yes, he did. He wants me to take you to the park, or go shopping. You know, hanging out with me." She smiled and poked Shiori, sending her giggling and running back to Kagome's bed, and burying herself in the comforter. Her head poked out and a big smile was on her face.**

**"Okay! Let's go!" she said happily. "But, first we have to go and get me some clothes to wear today." She grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled Kagome out after her.**

**They went outside and towards Shiori's house. As they made it to the door, it opened itself. Kagome nearly fell over when she saw that it was a… maid? She looked highly confused, but shrugged it off as Shiori took her into her own room.**

**Shiori's house was much larger than her own. She waited as Shiori changed her clothes and then dragged her outside again, but to Kagome's car. **

**Shiori hopped into the passenger seat and buckled her seatbelt rather quickly. "Well, we're on our way," Kagome sighed out. She started the car and headed to the mall first.**

**As they were driving the light turned green and they began to cross the intersection. Everything went black and still. A horn honked and something seemed to smash into them, crushing them into a light pole.**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**Well, that's it for my chapter on my story... hopefully you likes and will enjoy! I'm sorry it took me a while, but I guess that's what I get for trying to do school work! Anyway, don't hate me for anything. Love me for keeping you updated! I know, I know. But still. Read and enjoy! Becca!**


	4. Am I dead?

**Chapter 4**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**BTW: Sorry I haven't posted in soo long, but I have a good reason… I have been busy with school and such. Plus, ideas wouldn't pop into my pretty little mind. You can ask Gwynne, but yes, here it is. Chapter 4 of Trouble or Trouble!**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**I would like to thank all the people who have reviewed my story so far and helped me keep it up for more readers to read! LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters off of the TV shows. I am not copying any of the information, yet only borrowing it for a simple story here! So enjoy!**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**Everything went by so fast. The ambulance came and picked them up. "She's not breathing," one of the paramedics said. "This one's not either," the other said.**

**Kagome could hear everything. She saw everything from above herself. Maybe she really was dead. **

**She looked beside her, but didn't find Shiori. Dear God, what was going to happen to her? Things couldn't be this bad. It was deja-vu. First her father and sister, now her and Shiori. This really couldn't be happening. Why were things always going so bad for her?**

**She then turned and noticed that Shiori's EKG was slowly beginning to beep. "Hey Sal," one of the paramedics said. "This one is coming back to us. The big man upstairs must have something special planned for her."**

**_What about me! Am I going to die or something? This can't happen to me! _Kagome yelled, but no one seemed to hear her. She screamed, but nothing came out. **

**She started to cry, but no tears fell. She was dead, what was she gonna do? She never took her life seriously. If only she could be given another chance at life. She knew that she had already been given many chances before, but if He would only give her another chance. She turned around and saw her father and Kikyo standing there smiling at her. **

**_Come on, honey, _her father said. _You can be with us again. You can always visit your mother._ His smile seemed to stab her in the heart.**

**_How could you think like that? _she asked him. She couldn't believe that he was going to give up on her family like that. That he was going to take her from her mother and brother. And Inuyasha. She didn't want to leave from him, not now. Not that she had just met him. _I don't want to leave, _she said stiffly. _I need to stay._**

**Her father sighed. _With Inuyasha, I presume? _When she nodded, he continued. _His mother talks highly of him. Maybe you should, but I don't have any control over that, pumpkin._**

**She looked at him with a face of sadness. _Please, Daddy. Talk to Him for me. I love Inuyasha, I don't know him that well, but I do. It feels like I belong with him, to him._ She looked down and saw little Shiori coughed up blood and her eyes flew wide open.**

**Kagome put her hand to her mouth and seemed to cry. Shiori was alive, but she wasn't. She watched as Shiori looked over at her body.**

"**K… Ka… Kagome!" she screeched out. "No! Wake up, Kagome." Shiori began shaking Kagome's limp body and tears just fell down her face.**

**The paramedics tried to pull her away, but did not succeed. "Fix her!" she yelled at them. Shiori seemed to be okay, she seemed to have healed herself. "Fix her, you God forsaken jerks. She can't die!" she sobbed out at them.**

"**W… we can't," the one named Sal told her. "She may not make it, honey." They both looked at her apologetically. **

"**Don't honey me! Fix her NOW!" Shiori screamed at them. Her eyes changed to a dark purple, almost black. Her face began to turn purple, her skin as well. "Fix her or you'll pay!" she growled out.**

**_Jeez, she has one hell of a temper,_ Kagome thought. She watched as little Shiori began to change into what she assumed was her demon form.**

"**O… ok," Sal stammered out. "I'll fix her, j… ju… just calm down." He began to work as best as possible on her body. Pumping air into her and such. Kagome could feel air coming into her lungs, then suddenly be taken away. **

**She looked behind her, a hand of light was grabbing for her. _NO! _she screamed. The hand took her shirt and began pulling her with it. She tried to grab frantically for something, but it all went through her hands. She could tell this would be the end. She was going to be dead, and no one could help her. Then everything suddenly went black.**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**Sesshoumaru walked into Inuyasha's room. Inuyasha growled, "What do you want!" Usually people knocked, and they knew better than to just walk in, especially Sesshoumaru.**

**"Shiori has just been in an accident, she's in the hospital," Sesshoumaru got out slowly. He sighed and looked up at Inuyasha with sorry eyes, "Kagome got the worst of it." **

**Inuyasha looked upset. "You're kidding, right?" he asked. Inuyasha had the look of terror written all over his face, worry and grief were present on it also. She got in an accident and wasn't even here that long. "Just like her father and sister," Inuyasha murmured to himself.**

**"What?" Sesshoumaru asked, looking level to Inuyasha's upset form. **

**Inuyasha pushed past him and ran to the hospital. He couldn't let her die. This wasn't right, he just met her and he wanted, no needed, to know everything about her. He felt like she was his other half. "Please, let her be okay," he prayed silently to an unknown god.**

**No more than ten minutes later was he panting at the hospital's front desk. **

**"Uh, can I help you sir?" the receptionist asked him. Her eyebrow raised and he saw how she looked worried that he may be hurt.**

**"Yes," he panted out. "I… I need to see Kagome Higuarishi, please." He looked at her as she gave him a questioning look.**

**"Well, are you a family member?" she asked, giving him that hurry-up-I-have-better-things-to-do look.**

**He looked down at the lady and stared at her. "No, but I am ---."**

**He was cut off by her speaking firmly, "Sorry, not a relative, no seeing the patient. Great motto we go by here if you ask me." She had that smart-aleck voice down pat and he wasn't going to let her get in his way of letting him see his Kagome.**

**"Well, I really need to see her," he urged out her impatiently. He was getting mildly upset with this woman. He needed to see if things were alright with her.**

**"I'm sorry, but I can't let you see her," she began. "She's in intensive care and they're not allowed anyone but their relatives. I'm sorry." She looked at him, giving him the look to leave and then gave him the shoo wave with her hand.**

**Inuyasha sighed and stomped out of the hospital. He went to his car and thought of a plan to get in to see her. He needed to see if she was okay, not just a she's fine was going to help him at this point. **

**As he sat in his car, Shiori came by, crying and getting into his car. She slammed the door and bawled on his shoulder. Inuyasha was puzzled at this point. "You okay, Shi?" he asked her. **

**She looked terrible, her face was a pale white and she seemed weak of some sort. "Shiori, honey, what's wrong?" he asked, branding the question into her head. He needed her to answer him; just a simple answer would do at this point. **

**She kept crying on his shoulder, squeezing him tighter and tighter; since he was running short of breath at this moment, he knew that something terrible was wrong. "Kagome," Shiori said, and that's all she had to say for Inuyasha.**

**"Which room is she in?" he asked urgently. He needed to see her now. He stared at his crying little sister. She never cried like this before, and she rarely cried over anyone. Kagome must mean something to her, must mean something to both of them.**

**"They said she may not make it," she said, not answering his question. He saw her eyes fill full of tears and instantly fall like a waterfall. He pulled her into a hard embrace, a loving embrace. "They told me that I should pray, but what would praying do at this point?" She looked up at him and looked like a sad little puppy who lost its mother, or worse a child who seemed to lose its best friend.**

**"Shi, I'm sure she'll make it through, but I need to see her," he probed at her. He really did need to see her; it would only make things better if he knew that she was really okay. But, it could make his life worse, if she wasn't doing well, then it wouldn't help him. "Now, which room is she in?" **

**He looked down into her purple eyes and a tear of his own fell from his cheek. He never cried before and never in front of Shiori. It was something he left inside of him, he cried on the inside, not the out. But now, he was crying, fully and squeezing poor Shiori to death. **

**"They told me a number but I think they moved her after they told me," she explained through sobs. "What are we going to do? She can't die, Inu. She's so nice and sweet. And she's like the only girl wanting to actually hang out with me," she paused and then continued, "I feel like I'm losing a sister." She looked up at him; her eyes were bloodshot from all the crying and probably from the accident as well.**

**"Shi, she'll be fine. I'll make sure she will be. Just tell me where she is staying or the room they told you, 'kay?" he asked, holding her in his lap.**

**Shiori sighed and slowly began to speak, "They told me Room 513, 5th floor." She looked up him and his face was stained with tears. She reached up and wiped them away. "Make sure they don't hurt her or let her die. We both need her."**

**She got out of the car and walked to the parking lot and went to their father's truck. He saw the feint flicker of his father's weak smile of "everything will be okay," but he wasn't sure of what he could do for Kagome.**

**He got out of his car and went to Room 513, just to see if she was in there. As he walked through the door he noticed that the receptionist was filing her nails and babbling on the phone to what he guessed was her boyfriend. He rolled his eyes and made it silently and quickly to the elevator. As he stepped in, he pressed the number for the 5th floor and the doors closed. The elevator music played and it bugged the shit out of him.**

**It slowly rose to the floor and each floor had a person or two come in and press another floor button. More stops on the way to see Kagome. It was too much delay for him, too much to handle right now. **

**As the 5th floor came around, the elevator opened and he could instantly smell her scent through the lobby there. The smell of honeysuckle hit him softly, it was fading quickly though. He followed it to the room Shiori told him and saw Kagome lying there on a bed, her raven black hair flowing around her head on the pillow. Her skin was pale from what it usually was. No one else was in the room, so he decided to walk right in. **

**Her scent was fading, and he knew he didn't have that much time to try and get her back. He had to at least try, right? He sat beside her bed and took her cold hand in his. The circulation in her hand was getting weaker and barely existent. He pressed his lips softly to it and a tear fell down his cheek and onto the bed.**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**Kagome looked at her father, it had been so long since she saw him. He looked perfectly normal, but a bit faded out. _Daddy, why am I not being able to go back?_ she asked him. She was upset that she couldn't go back to Inuyasha and get to know him better.**

**From what she heard from his mother, he was an okay kid. Just went bad at school after she died. She had been having conversation with the two of them for quite a while, since she awoke after the hand taking her. **

**_Pumpkin, perhaps you will get to go back, but I can't promise anything, _her father explained. She really did want to go back and she needed a promise that she might be able to, but to get that promise and not have it fulfilled would only bring her pain inside.**

**_I understand, _she said, pausing, _I can wait, but hopefully not for too long._ She stood there, looking down at what was her house. Her mother didn't seem that upset, she seemed to be talking with Inuyasha's dad and brother. They were deep in conversation, but she couldn't hear what they were saying.**

**_They're talking about you and driving, pumpkin, _her dad said, as if he were reading her mind.**

**She sighed and turned away. She walked until she was in Shiori's room, but she wasn't in there. Kagome seemed confused and decided to go to her room. As she got there, she saw Shiori there and sitting on her bed. Kagome smiled and sat beside the little girl. The bed didn't move, and it hurt her to see this. It only proved that she was dead, for the time being.**

**"How could you take her from us?" Shiori asked, looking up towards the heavens. She was crying and now punching Kagome's bed with her tiny fists. "Let her come back to us, PLEASE!" She screamed into the pillow and shook violently.**

**Kagome sat there upset herself and patted the girl as best as she could. She stopped for a mere second and felt someone holding onto her. She looked down, but saw that Shiori wasn't holding onto her. She thought of who else could be and hurried to the hospital.**

**She got to her room and saw Inuyasha there, holding her hand and crying into the bed. It looked pretty wet, so she figured he'd been crying for a while now. _He does care, _she said out loud. If she had tears, then they would be falling in joy. Things did seem to be looking better for her, or at least the caring part of things did.**

**_Honey, I understand, _her father said from beside her, _but I don't know when you'll be able to go back to them or if you get to at all._ He looked at her with a look of being sorry. He gave a look of love also. **

**He must be happy that she's there, maybe he doesn't want her to leave. She didn't know, and probably wouldn't know. She sighed and her father gave her a hug. He kissed on her forehead and told her to go and get some rest, even though they didn't need it.**

**She walked towards Inuyasha as her father left; she placed a hand on his shoulder, but knew that he couldn't feel it.**

**"Kagome, don't leave me. I just found you, you just can't," he said into her hand. **

**She looked at him and felt really terrible. She just met him and didn't want to lose him either. Was this love? She cried, tears actually falling this time, but disintegrating as soon as they fell from her face. **

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**Inuyasha's head shot up and looked around. _Was that her? _he asked himself. He thought he felt her presence, but maybe he was imagining things.**

**He looked down at her body and just couldn't believe that he lost her as soon as he found her. "Bring her back to me, Mom. That's the least you can do," he said, looking up to the ceiling. **

**His ears flicked at a noise and heard talking coming from the hallway. It was the doctors and Kagome's mother. He looked for a place to get out, but found none. "The window," he whispered to himself.**

**He walked to the window and looked back at his beauty. A tear fell and he went back to her, giving her a kiss on her forehead and then jumping out the window.**

**He landed on his feet and ran to his car. Inuyasha got in and started it up, then floored it to his job.**

**Minutes passed and he walked inside the little convenient store. He seemed out of it, but didn't really care. **

**"Yo, In," Z said, patting him on the back. "So, how's it going?" Zayd looked hyped up, maybe he just had some action or something, but Inuyasha didn't know and didn't want to know.**

**"Yea, fine I guess," he said, walking to clock in and getting behind the register. He sulked there until Z came back and punched him softly in the arm.**

**"Yea, I'm sure you are," Z said. "You don't seem yourself. Was it that girl you took home Friday? She was pretty hott man!" Z just seemed to zone out as he thought of Kagome.**

**"Yea, it was her," Inuyasha said. He pushed Zayd out form behind the counter and closed the little cabinet thing.**

**"Dude, she rejected you. It happens to the best of us," Z said, taking it as if that was what happened.**

**"That's not what happened. We actually had a good time, but she might not make it," Inuyasha hid back the tears and sadness. He didn't want to be seen as a "pussy" in front of his friend. **

**"What do you mean she ain't gonna make it?" Z said, letting his accent falter. **

**"She's in the hospital. A car accident, Shiori was with her, but is okay," he looked down and really needed to be by himself in his room. This was upsetting for him; he barely new the girl.**

**"In, it's okay to show your feelings. Maybe you just need a fuck or something? That always helps me," Z said, grinning like a little boy.**

**"Dude, get out of here. Get to work or something. I'm not gonna go and do that," Inuyasha said, punching Zayd to force him to work. "Now, 'cause I can get you fired." Inuyasha smirked as Zayd ran to get to work.**

**He went and got some money out of the safe behind the counter to put in the cash register. He couldn't help but think of Kagome. She seemed so different from the other girls at school. She had that appeal that just struck him, and most girls didn't draw his attention like the way she did. Now that he thought about it, he didn't really want to go through with that stupid plan of his. He just wanted to be with her as long as God would permit it. **

**He sighed and went back to work and quit his daydreaming. It wasn't what he needed right now; he didn't want to lose his job. He went to stocking the cigars, cigarettes, batteries, and any other stuff behind and with the counter. **

**No one was showing up, so he went to the fountain drinks and got him a hot chocolate and went back to the register. He paid for the drink and put in the money. He sat down on the stool and felt bored. **

**Inuyasha grabbed his cell phone and dialed the hospital.**

**"Tokyo Hospital, can I help you?" the receptionist spoke.**

**"Yeah, I need the number for Kagome Higuarishi, please," he said casually and calmly. **

**There was a pause on the other line and he thought that she might have hung up on him, but she soon spoke, "I'm sorry, but I can't do that. Can I help you with something else?" **

**He sighed and hung up the phone. He reopened it and dialed the flower shop. "Hello," the person said on the other line.**

**"Hey, Jay," Inuyasha said. "I need you to do a favor for me, will ya?" Inuyasha sat there and scribbled annoyingly on a piece of paper. **

**"Inuyasha, what do you want now?" Jay asked, sighing into the phone.**

**"Hey, it's not like I call you for anything. But this is important and needs to be done. I need you to get me some black and white roses, I know you have them, and send them to Tokyo Hospital to Kagome Higuarishi, Room 513. On the card put, "I want you to get better; I need you to stay with me. Love, Inuyasha." That's all I need on it," he explained.**

**"Okay, is that it? Why can't you get them and take them to her?" he asked, sounding curious.**

**"Because they won't let me in her room. I need someone else to send them to her, I can't really go there," he explained again. He growled inside and saw a customer walk through the door.**

**"Okay, well I'll do that, but you need to come over here as soon as you can a pay for it. Oh, it's twelve dollars and seventy-five cents. Later," Jay said and hung up.**

**Inuyasha hung his own phone up and went to paying attention to the customer, making sure nothing got taking that wasn't supposed to. As he came up to the counter, he placed down some candy. The man was a little shorter than Inuyasha and had jet black hair. He had dark purple eyes and wore black pants and a white t-shirt that said "That's not what she said last night" on it.**

**"That'll be eight, forty-six," Inuyasha said. The man looked familiar, but couldn't quite put a name to him. Did he know this man? It felt like he did.**

**The man squinted his eyes and studied Inuyasha. "Samikyo, is that you?" the man asked, looking happy to see him like he knew him.**

**"Do I know you?" Inuyasha asked, looking confused.**

**"Oh, don't tell me you forgot you childhood pal!" he said, crossing his arms across his chest. **

**Inuyasha looked at him and looked completely confused. "Sorry, I don't believe I do," he said, waiting for the man to give him the money for his stuff.**

**"Fine, I'll give you the answer. It's me Miroku Barkimo," he said, smiling as he saw Inuyasha's face light up with recognition.**

**"No, Miroku, is that really you?" he asked, then continuing after Miroku nodded. "Dude, you look completely different. So how've you been?"**

**"Hehe, fine. But I see you've changed, got a girlfriend that you truly love this time, that you really love?" he winked at him.**

**Inuyasha laughed, it felt like old times for him when he was with Miroku. He only really laughed with Miroku around, never with any of his girlfriends. "Nah, don't even have one. None of the girls interest me at school anymore. They're all the same," he sighed out.**

**"Yea, I guess I see what you mean. So, how's Sango doing?" Miroku asked with a big grin on his face.**

**Inuyasha laughed again. 'She's doing okay, I guess. I don't talk to her much anymore. She's busy being herself, like always," he told him.**

**"Ah, I see. I'll just have to see her on Monday then," he said, paying for his stuff. **

**"What do you mean Monday?" Inuyasha asked, confused once again. "Are you enrolling in high school here?"**

**Miroku nodded. "Yea, Mom moved back for some job they had held for her. So, I'm back and ready to try again with Sango. Hopefully she'll be my girlfriend and stop playing hard to get," Miroku explained. "Well, I'm gonna go anyway and get to unpacking some of my junk. Later, Yash." He left the store with drink and food in hand and got into his car.**

**"Great, now I have to put up with his shit again. Glad to have him back though," Inuyasha said to himself. **

**He went through the rest of the day thinking of Kagome now. And how Miroku would continue to fail at pursuing Sango, with that thought he laughed to himself. Things would be halfway back to normal. But Kagome still wouldn't be with him for the time being.**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**She had followed him all the way to his work. Kagome didn't feel like sleeping. She was halfway dead and she didn't think it would help anyway. **

**She thought of Inuyasha kissing her, but the thoughts were thrown from her head and white clouded everywhere. She sighed and got the impression that you couldn't think impure thoughts in heaven. _Gotcha, God, nothing more than pure thoughts here, _she said to Him, whether he was listening or not.**

**_Miroku must really mean something to him, his friend from way back. At least he'll be okay for the time being, but he still looks upset._ She sighed and stood behind him the entire time. She felt his emotions flow off of him, he was hurt and upset. Kagome could tell that he wanted to cry and knew he didn't want to in front of anyone.**

**She heard a cough from beside her. She turned around and saw Inuyasha's mother. _You scared me Mrs. Samikyo. What are you doing here?_ she asked her.**

**_Watching over my son, of course. What are you doing here?_ She looked at Kagome with a glare, but a smile soon shown on her face. _Its okay, you can watch him also. You must really like him. I'm glad he found you. Just now that you're here, you may not get to be with him anymore. We have to do something about that._ She smiled at Kagome and looked back at her son.**

**"Mom, please let her come back to me," they heard him mumble under his breath. Kagome saw a tear slither its way down his cheek, which he quickly wiped away.**

**_He really does like you dear, _Inuyasha's mother said. She then smiled at Kagome and left, disappearing once getting to the door.**

**Kagome sighed and watched Inuyasha a bit more, before she was grabbed by some force and covered in darkness.**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**Inuyasha clocked out and went home. He had one boring day at work and tomorrow was school. He really didn't need that right now. It just made him think of Kagome. **

**Come to think of it, Kagome was his Chemistry Lab partner and she wasn't going to be there. "Shit," he cursed as he did a u-turn in the middle of the road. He pushed the gas pedal as hard as he could and floored it to the hospital. **

**He parked his car in an empty parking lot next door and got out. He found the window to her room and went to look for a way to get in and see her. Inuyasha had only seen her this morning, but he needed to see her again, just for reassurance. **

**He looked for what seemed like hours and he kept trying to go through the front way, but his other half wouldn't let him. He didn't want to get caught and then never be able to see her; he wanted to do things the hard way. **

**Inuyasha finally found a way in and it wasn't the front entrance. There was a ladder on one of the sides on the hospital. He used it to climb up to the fifth floor and looked around from there to find another way to her room. **

**He noticed that hers was only, go figure, thirteen windows away. He thought to himself and thought of himself as stupid. It was farther down, where the lower numbers started. He was at the very end. He cursed softly and climbed completely up, the rest of the seven floors. **

**As he got to the roof, he went over to the other side of the hospital. It took him another fifteen to thirty minutes to get to that other side. Inuyasha sat down next to the ladder that was here and rested for a bit. **

**Fifteen minutes passed and he was completely rejuvenated, well he was ready ten minutes before but wanted more time to think. He got up and headed down the ladder, down the three floors to get to her room. He just hoped that her window would open for him.**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**Kagome looked around and finding that she was in a white room. Bright white, at that. It hurt her to open her eyes and see. Her father stood there beside her and some white puff, a spirit maybe?**

**She had no clue, but didn't quite want to spend her time here of all places. She would rather spend it watching over Inuyasha and/or Shiori, preferably both.**

**_I see we have a newcomer to our great promised land, _the voice boomed out. It was so perfect, so pretty she felt like crying. _Miss Higuarishi, we were expecting you, but not so soon. I'm sorry to say this, but---_**

**The voice was cut off by her snapping awake. _What just happened?_ She looked around and noticed that she was in a room that looked pretty much like her own when she was little.**

**_Kagome, you're awake,_ her father said, walking over and bringing some food over to her. _You don't really need it, but it helps sometimes for those who aren't accustomed to not eating._ He smiled sweetly and handed her the food.**

**She smiled as well and thanked him. She didn't feel like speaking at the moment, her dream practically messed that up. Was God trying to tell her something? She didn't know, but tried over and over to figure it out.**

**Was something supposed to happen and that was why she was here? She needed to know, but how would she find out? Just wait and let things happen? She couldn't do that, it meant being farther apart from Inuyasha. **

**She sighed and got up, going to see what Inuyasha was doing. She walked past all the shops in her town, even the little convenient store that Inuyasha worked at. Once she got to his house, she noticed that he wasn't there. The last place she saw him was at the store, but now where could he be.**

**She heard a voice coming from someplace, and soon realized it was Inuyasha's voice. She hurried to the hospital and went to her room. He wasn't in there, though. She thought for a second and went outside. She stayed out in the open and saw him climbing down the ladder and cursing softly.**

**She smiled as she thought of him trying to see her, without anyone knowing about it. It was so sweet, he really cared for her. When he got to her floor, he stood and inched his way to her window.**

**It took a good thirty minutes or more just to get down the ladder, now it was taking longer. She sighed and wished that she could help him get to her room. But, luckily he was at her floor and scooting across the window sills to get to her room. **

**She decided to sit there on the sill to her room until he got there. Eventually he did, about ten minutes later, but he made it. She saw something slippery and hoped that he would see it also, but he didn't. She wanted to help him, she even reached out to him, but her hand went through hisand heslipped and fell.**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**Well, that's it for my chapter on my story... hopefully you likes and will enjoy! I'm sorry it took me a while, a long while, but I guess that's what I get for trying to do school work! Anyway, don't hate me for anything. Love me for keeping you updated! I know, I know. But still. Read and enjoy! Becca!**


	5. Memories, Then the Trouble Begins

Chapter 5

>> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > 

**Well, I'm terribly sorry for the long delay my loyal fans. I haven't gotten very many reviews but I am still going to write my story until I finish anyway. It's only fair to those who love this story; I don't care what the others say. But please enjoy this and review. **

**And another reason that I haven't been writing and posting lately is that I've been working and I just recently moved; I haven't had much time to write or read any of the stories on here. **

**Author's note: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the other characters from the show or manga. I just happen to be using the people to write a story in order for others to read. Please keep that in mind…**

**>> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > **

**He slipped and fell, hands instantly grabbing the sill and holding on for dear life. "Jesus Christ Kagome, why am I doing this? I barely know you," he whispered to himself. Tears seemed to be slowly running down his face. He was upset and in love all at the same time. **_**Love, **_**he thought. **_**Like that's ever possible.**_** He sighed and slowly began his way back up onto the window sill.**

**He strained to get up the sill and managed to get up in less than five minutes. He grunted as he pushed himself up and into the window. As soon as he got in the room, he saw her lying there in the white bed. The coloring didn't help at all for her skin. She looked pale, ghostlike. Maybe He already took her, but the machine still showed that she had a pulse. **

**He walked over to her bedside and sat there in the chair. He softly brushed the hair out of her face and admired her beauty. She was so still and so far away. He thought back to her favorite song, the song sung between her and her father. Michael Buble's Home. He sat there and softly began to sing it to her.**

**"Another summer day, has come and gone away," he paused trying to remember those words she sang so perfectly. "I wanna go home, let me come home." He paused again and held her hand. "And I know just why you could not come along with me, but this was not your dream. But you always believed in me." He sat there quietly for a few minutes and cried there on her arm, holding her hand. Her skin felt so clammy and cold. **

**"Kagome, don't leave me here by myself, please don't," he muttered into her hand. "Life just won't be the same without you." He cried into the palm of her hand. He didn't wipe them off of her hand, but let the tears soak into her skin as if they could heal her.**

**A noise from the hall perked him up. He sniffed the air and the smell of dog with a bit of baby powder came to his senses. Inuyasha got up quickly and ran to the window. He opened it up and hung from the sill.**

**"Let's see how Miss Higuarishi is doing tonight," the male nurse said. It didn't look too much like one, but the smell made him sick. It seemed so familiar.**

**The bed squeak and Inuyasha pulled himself slightly up onto the window sill and saw the face of Kouga leaning over Kagome. He growled to himself as Kouga leaned farther down and licked Kagome's face.**

**"That little mongrel," Inuyasha growled softly toward him. He got up, completely standing on the sill, and slipped quietly into the room. **

**As he stood behind the dreaded dog that he hated, he couldn't help but feel love for Kagome even more. It was as if she was his soul mate, his life partner. He knew she was his. Not a possession, but a person worth living for, worth keeping. Throughout all of his days in history, he never found that one person to spend time forever with. He now knew that she was that one.**

**As Kouga continued to have his way with the now unconscious Kagome, Inuyasha quickly grabbed him by the neck and headed for the window.**

**Kouga struggled against the strength that Inuyasha recently developed, he was stronger than before and Kouga couldn't get away. His face was slowly turning purple and Inuyasha was turning red. His eyes were red; he had purple markings on his face. He was turning demon, full demon.**

**He couldn't do anything, couldn't get away from turning completely demon. It was taking over and all because he was being protective of her.**

**How could someone who didn't know the other be so protective over that person? He didn't know, but in a way it just seemed the right thing to do.**

**>> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >**

**Kagome screamed to herself. She couldn't let Inuyasha do something like this, even if this person was taking advantage of her. It just didn't seem right, but in a way it did. It warmed her heart and brought tears to her eyes.**

**He liked her, possibly even loved her. It was just too good to be true. No one had ever been like this, never took up for her. It was always pokes and laughs.**

**She wished to the heavens that someone would let her go back and stop him; if not then something terrible just might happen. She couldn't let something like that happen. It burns her to watch this viciousness that has overcome him, but in a way it made her completely happy. **

**Kagome watched as Inuyasha went to turning purple and red, choking this nurse until he turned purple as well. She smiled to herself, but deep down there was a frown in there.**

**She was soon pulled back and dropped right on her back. She cursed and was shot a glare from above her. She winced and quickly apologized, "I'm so sorry. I completely forgot…?" **

**She shrugged and smiled innocently up. She really didn't mean to, it had just slipped out and by God, He knew that that was probably true. Or at least she hoped that's what He knew.**

**"So," a deep voice began, "have you noticed something different about him?" **

**She sat there and winced as she thought that she did see something different about him. "Yes," she said ashamedly. "He's gone wild and completely out of control, but I still love him." She said it with such passion, such confidence that it made the Him smile and chuckle.**

**"My dear, I know you still love him and nothing I do will keep you from loving him," he sighed and paused, looking some what disappointed. "But, some things are meant to be left and some things are meant to be kept a close eye on." He smiled at her, which gave her the answer she needed from him.**

**"Thank you so much, so very much," she smiled and tears fell down her face. "Oh, God. How can I ever repay you?" She looked up at him with a purpose; she was going to do something in return no matter what.**

**He chuckled again. "Just keep him under control, my dear. That is all that I ask of you. But first, you must stay here for a while longer; it is not time for you to leave just yet."**

**With that she was sent back to her father's little house that he had. She sat there with no longer happiness in her eyes, but anger. She could leave, just not now. Why? Because her time wasn't finished! What did she do to deserve this? She didn't know, but wasn't going to push the matter further.**

**"Ah, Kagome, you're back," her father said immediately. "How was everything?" He grinned and put his paper down, looking down at her.**

**She got up and stomped to the couch and flopped down. His grin soon left his face. "I'll take that as it didn't go well then?"**

**"No! It didn't go well at all, father. He said that I could go, but I had to keep Inuyasha under control. I agreed, and then He told me that I still had to stay here though." She screamed into the cushions and then continued on. "I don't even know how much longer. He does, but He won't tell me. What did I do? All I did was head to the park or mall, whatever I did, with Shiori. What did I do wrong to be in this state?" **

**She looked up at him with sad eyes, and confusion was written all in them. "Honey, I really don't know what to tell you. He is as unpredictable as a little child." He walked over to her and held her in an embrace.**

**She fell instantly into his arms and cried her eyes out, or as close to tears as she could come to. Her father always knew what to do when it came to helping her, always knew what to say to make her feel better. He was always there, whether he was there personally or not.**

**She pulled away after a while smiled through her tears. Her father smiled as well, "You okay now, honey?" he asked her. When she smiled and nodded, she knew that he knew that she was okay for the time being.**

**"I guess I should stay here for a while, but Inuyasha is about to do something terrible if I don't do anything," she explained to him. She walked over to the recliner in the corner of the room by the fireplace and sat there thinking. She needed to be back in her body, but how? Things weren't how she wanted them to be. She wanted thing to be great for a new beginning.**

**Her father sighed and sat down in the opposite recliner from her. He picked up his newspaper and began to read it. It was the Heavenly News, so weird that it would be called that. But hey, they were in Heaven, or at least she thought so.**

**"Honey, life will go on for him. I promise you," he paused and sighed. "He will give you another chance; your time isn't for here yet. It's just for a little while, but remember that when you do you must never let any of this get out. I know He will tell you that, but I'm forewarning you dear." He got up, kissed her goodnight and went to his room to sleep, not like they needed sleep, but it was something that was normal for all the people there.**

**"Yeah, night to you too Daddy," she got up and went outside. If only she could convince Him to let her go back to Earth and calm Inuyasha down. In all reality she liked Inuyasha fierce and untamed, but she knew that he had to be his tamed self at all times.**

**She sighed and began to walk around. The neighborhood looked like the one she lived in before she moved. Everything was exactly the way she remembered it. "I guess Dad liked the house, I wouldn't blame him," she said to herself smiling. **

**Kagome walked past all of the familiar houses that she used to play by and annoy when she was younger. She could see herself there selling those Girl Scout cookies that no one ever liked, but bought to help you out. **

**She smiled of the memory. It was like walking down memory lane, but the memories didn't just end there. There she was getting picked on by some older kids. They were trying to get her to go with them. She was only in middle school, them in high school. "Hey little girl, how about a ride with us?" they had asked. **

**She shivered at the thought of those guys and their girlfriends were there also, laughing away. She had wanted so bad to punch them, but she knew her father would disapprove. And going with them would be another one of her father's disapprovals. So, she just started to walk away from them. It wasn't a good idea, but it wasn't a bad idea either.**

**"Hey, where do you think you're going missy?" one of them had asked her. Once she heard them walking after her, she had begun to run towards home. Things like this always happened to girls her age, why hadn't she listened to her father? It was something she hadn't liked doing, but she should have.**

**Soon enough, they had begun to run after her. Tears had fallen down her cheeks, but she tried to remain calm throughout the whole running away. "Hurry, Kagome. Run, run far away," she beckoned herself. **

**She looked behind her and ran faster than she had ever before. But she just wasn't fast enough. They had caught up to her and grabbed her by the waist, then throwing her in the vehicle that they were in. The guys were snickering to one another and eying her up and down. **

**"Let's take her one at a time," one had said, smiling at the others. He grabbed her and flipped her over, tying up her hands and legs. Then another ripped off her clothes. **

**They began to fondle and goggle all over her. One went for her breasts and the other went for her butt. They grabbed and squeezed, and it hurt her badly. Once they were through with that, the one who was at her top went straight for her, full on. He ripped off her panties and bra and pulled his own pants down. **

**He got over her and plunged full force into her. She yelled loudly and the other put his hands over her mouth. "Dude, I think that this is a bad idea," he suggested to his buddy. He looked scared in a way, but she couldn't be for sure.**

**She watched as her younger self was being raped and there was nothing that she could do. Why was she remembering all of this now? Wasn't this Heaven? Weren't there supposed to be happy memories here?**

**She reached out, but went through them all. There really wasn't anything that she could do but watch it happen all over again. Maybe it was from when that nurse was getting on top of her and fixing to have his way with her, but she wasn't for sure. It was a possibility though. She tried to get away from the memory, but something kept her there.**

"**Let me go!" she murmured/screamed out. They just seemed to ignore her, but she still tried to kick and scream.**

**The one doing everything to her wasn't letting up and went faster, rougher, and harder. It made her cry and soon she lost all force to get away from them. She hadn't wanted to, but it just seemed to happen.**

**Blood seemed to be everywhere and the first got off and told the other one that it as now his turn to have a ride. "Nah, I don't wanna. She's all dirty and shit," he told him.**

"**Fine, whatever you want," the first said. He dressed her back up and threw her out of the car, about a block from her house. "Thanks and maybe I'll see ya around," he said and winked. The car sped off and left tire marks on the road. **

**She quickly got up and ran all the way home, it was getting dark and her parents would be extremely worried about her. As soon as she had gotten home, she ran straight to the shower, but was caught by her father's strong arms.**

"**Honey, what's wrong? What happened to you?" he asked with concern, worry, and anger. He picked her up and headed to the bathroom. "Honey, answer me." His voice was calm and soothing.**

"**It was terrible Daddy," she began. But she didn't go on, she cried in his arms and her mother just sat there beside them, looking concerned for her youngest daughter.**

"**Is there anything that you can tell us sweetie?" her mother asked after the ten minute silence. She stared at her daughter in horror.**

"**First, the started to talk to me, provoking me to go with them. Then, they started to run after me as soon as I ran off towards here," she began the story. **

**Her parents seemed to just sit there, horror written all over there faces. A normal teenage girl would have never told her parents, but let it stay hidden from everyone. Not Kagome though, she thought her parents needed to know why she was the way she was at the moment.**

**After the story was told, her parents rushed her to the shower and called the police. They had told them that one of the parents should come and file the report then later bring Kagome up for questioning.**

**Kagome's father decided that he would go and take Kikyo with him, that way she got some practice at driving. Her mother smiled and let them go on their way.**

**The now Kagome was pulled and taken along with her dad and sister. "Why am I going with them?" she asked herself. She shrugged it off and went along the ride with them. **

**They passed through a green light and there it was a bright white light and a crashing sound. Kagome watched as her father and sister both got smashed and then trampled by the large SUV. It brought tears to her eyes, but it didn't stop there, no one seemed to stop and then it seemed like forever passed before someone actually stopped and called the police.**

"**W-w-we have a s-s-serious accident here. A hit and run, yes," the kind person said nervously into the phone. He went over and checked both of their pulses and stood there, making sure no one got any closer.**

**He seemed to be shaking, but knew exactly what he was doing. Kagome thanked God that he did. **

**About ten minutes later an ambulance and fire truck came speeding up. Kagome was sickened by what her family looked like. She heard the police talking on the phone and her mother screaming on the other end.**

**She didn't want to see any of this any longer, but she somehow couldn't leave the scene. When she tried, it just brought her right back. She was in the ambulance with them and then, her father was right beside her.**

"**Honey, I know it's terrible, but just hang in there. For the both of us," he said. He looked so sad and watched his and Kikyo's bodies.**

"**Dad, is everything gonna be okay?" Kagome asked him, but he seemed to not see her. She waved her hand in front of him and he didn't even flinch or move. "Guess this is part of the memory." **

"**Kikyo, stay in there," he said again and then his spirit was pulled back into his body.**

_**Jesus, could this get anymore depressing?**_** she asked herself. She just sat there on one of the machines and watched them come back and forth from death. Their spirits leaving and returning, it was getting boring now, but still sad in a way. **

**Soon enough they were at the hospital and put into a room as quickly as possible. The doctor told her mother that they were in a coma and should come out of it. She held a small Kagome and cried.**

**Her younger self went in the room and noticed her family full of IVs. She stood there in shock and didn't move, just stared. Kagome knew that it hadn't sunk in until she was much older, perhaps even when she saw Inuyasha's dad with her mother. She knew he had died, but she didn't want to believe it.**

**Maybe this was showing her how she was going to die. Be here for a while and then pass away, but that's not how she wanted it. She wanted to be there for those that she loved, she wanted to spend more time with the one she was beginning to love.**

**Love was something she never realized she had until the hard times hit.**

**>> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >**

**Inuyasha couldn't control himself any longer. The beast was coming out and killing someone who didn't need to be killed, maybe severely beaten to hell but not killed. He couldn't take it any longer; he threw Kouga across the room and jumped out the window. **

**There was no way that he could save Kagome, he wasn't even allowed in her room. He ran straight home after jumping out the window. Kagome would have her life given back to her, and he was sure of it. By the gods if she was taken from him, he needed her. She seemed to be the one that could control him, yet bring the beast out all at the same time.**

**He sighed and sped off home, jumping up the trees by his balcony and rushing inside. Going straight towards his bed, he flopped down with a resounding thud and begins to cry silently into his pillow of black silk.**

**He never cried, but this time it hurt him to just see himself like he was just then. Killing Kouga would have been a great—no excellent—idea, but it wouldn't have been how he wanted the guy to die. **

**An image of Kagome instantly came to his mind. It was the only thing that he could see, the only person he could think of. He felt like she was with him, her very presence looming over him and possibly even sitting right next to him.**

**Inuyasha instantly shook the image away and heading towards his bathroom. A steaming hot shower was exactly what he needed to get his mind off of Kagome. **

**As he switched on the water, his mind went straight to when he and Kagome had that close to hot-steamy sex in her shower. His body went instantly dead and he fell to the floor of the shower; it was the only thing keeping really there on this world. Images of nothing but Kagome and him popped into his mind. Images of them getting married, starting a family and dieing together, in each others' arms. Tears flooded down his face as he thought of this, it was something that he never thought of before with any other person.**

_**Love, **_**he thought. Like that was ever a possibility in his choice of words. But when he thought of Kagome, that very word came straight to his mind. **

**He shook his head to get those thoughts out of his mind. He couldn't be seen thinking about her, or at least the love part. He tried to set his thoughts elsewhere, but it wasn't quite working. He just thought non-stop about Kagome and what was to become of the rest of his life with her.**

**As he came back to reality from the scalding hot water pounding on him, he jumped out and quickly dressed. His thought kept going back to Shiori's words. He thought of how Kagome's mother would soon pull the plug on Kagome. But, she just couldn't do that. Kagome was going to be back with him and out of her coma, he was sure of it. He just had to make sure that her mother didn't do any such thing of killing Kagome for sure.**

**>> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > **

**Kagome watched as her mother spoke to the doctor. She was shocked that her mother would think of anything such as that. Killing her own daughter, that was absurd.**

**Kagome lay onto her own body, trying to pull herself back to life. Tears flooded her face. She had to return to her body; she just couldn't be left to wonder the world forever and watch her family be happy without her. She screamed and screamed. Her father came up, and he wrapped his arms around her.**

**"Shh. Shh," he whispered. "It's okay, honey." He rubbed her shoulders and began to weep; his chin resting on her head. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry she's thinking of not giving you a chance," he paused. "But, good news, you have until Christmas. Two months. Plan well." After his explanation, he faded away.**

**Kagome was glad that she was able to see her father again. Perhaps she would be able to return before Christmas; she highly doubted it. Perhaps she could reach out to someone. Souta. Shiori. Maybe even Inuyasha. She wasn't sure, but it was worth a try.**

**>> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > **

**As the days went by, time passed by rather slowly. Her tears were many, and things only seemed to get worse. Her father tried hard to get her into the things that the others where she was did. Watch the "Reality TV" shows, the ones about the humans on Earth and just watching all of their troubles and dramatic lives. But she didn't seem to keen on that. She stayed locked up in her room at her father's place or she stayed at the hospital with her body with Inuyasha or even with Inuyasha in his room.**

**She felt as if he could sense her, but then that quickly faded. Soon she began to feel numb to her senses from her other body. She could never feel Inuyasha's gentle touch or even the tears that fell on her arms and face. **

**Kagome was now at that time when her mother wanted to release her from life-support. She was shocked and still couldn't believe that her mother would do something like that; her father was shocked as well, but not as shocked. He explained that that was what her mother had done to him when he was in the hospital. Just let him die and not even have that chance to be alive again.**

**Those last two months that she had went by quickly also. She seemed to never have time to do anything. Her slow, quick life was one that one would never want to have. But she did. She talked to God several times, but he wouldn't extend the time beyond Christmas.**

**>> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > **

**Inuyasha was worried about the amount of time that had passed recently. Two whole months. And things didn't seem to improve with Kagome. He had one crazy, insane idea, and he hoped that it worked. But who was he to tell if it did or not.**

**He went the night before she was due to be "let off" as they called it. He dressed in one of those white nurses outfits—the men's mind you—and headed towards her room. She was looking so peaceful that he didn't know how to approach her with such hunger in his heart. But he knew what he had to do, and he had to do it fast or she would never be with him anymore.**

**All he could mostly remember was the fact that he just met her and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. She just couldn't be gone from him forever. **

**As he bent down over her body, he placed his lips on hers. They were chilled from no life of moving and his flamed over hers, bringing them back to life somewhat. The time seemed to just stop still for that moment, the second time since he met her and all his want and need and love were needed for her to come back to him. But what if it didn't work and she never came back within the next few hours? He couldn't think like that; she was going to be back and that's all that he yearned for, all he could hope for. **

**He thought he felt her heart skip a beat, but noticed that it was only his own. Tears seemed to fall from nowhere and he couldn't stop them, no matter how much he tried at this point. The connection between the two of them, he thought was strong. He felt the pull slowly give each day, like she was leaving him, but that just wasn't true. **

**As his tears fell on her cheek, he felt her hand give the slightest of squeezes. He smiled and all hope and joy was restored, for that moment.**

**>> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >**

**Kagome watched as he kissed her. She felt the tingle on her own lips from where she was, like she could feel every single one of his other touches, his caresses. She smiled just as he cried. Tears of her own were falling and she could not stop them for anyone. **

**She knew that today was the last day that both He and her mother had set. It just wasn't possible that her own mother would want to destroy her life so soon. Sure she did the same thing to Kagome's father, but why? Was her mother really that cruel of a person? The answer appeared to be yes, she was. **

**Kagome seemed to love Inuyasha more than ever, but if she left then no one would be there with him to get through it. Her worse thoughts were coming to life, and she didn't want that to happen, but she knew it was going to whether she wanted it to or not. **

**Kagome stopped her thoughts as she felt a tingle go through her whole body as she put her hand in a fist and her hand on her body fisted as well. Her eyes grew wide; maybe this would be better than she thought after all! **

**She noticed Inuyasha stop in mid sob and hold his breath. She held her own as her hands slowly moved, then just quit just as quickly as they began to move. She saw her breathe quicken then return to normal. This just didn't seem right; it felt as if someone where playing some god awful game with her body. **

**She quickly rushed out of the room for some thoughts, but none came to mind. She heard a whistle come from the other end of the hall near the elevators. She quickly made it over to see Kouga dressed in his own little male nurse outfit and a gun no less being polished in his hands.**

**She gasped and a hand flew to her mouth. She ran as fast as her legs would let her to get back to her room to try and warn Inuyasha. She had to some way or another, but she had no time to do so and no possible way.**

**As soon as she made it to the room, the whistling was gradually getting closer. Each step she took, the closer it came, and the closer Kouga came. Kagome had tears streaking her face and she repeatedly pushed them away with her hand. **

**"You'll see how it feels to be hurt," she heard him say. "Both of you will." His laughter was soft, yet maniacal all in its own. His steps were quick, and he was in within a few seconds. **

**Inuyasha looked up; his eyes widened then slit to a glare. This was going to be another messy situation, and Kagome had no say over it… again. **

**She watched as Inuyasha stood up and his teary face turned to one of hatred. Kouga seemed to smile, knowing exactly where this was going. **

**"So, is the little puppy sad?" Kouga questioned. He didn't wait for an answer, he just spoke. "Aw, I thought so. You really are pathetic Inuyasha. Crying over a human, what would your ancestors think?" Kouga walked across the room in a nonmoving fashion. "So, how will we do this? I shoot you then her, or the opposite? Hmm… how about I shoot you, then I kill her and you last to die? I think the second one sounds the best myself." Kouga laughed maniacally, his eyes were hazy and he seemed to enjoy the torture he was inflicting upon Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha let out a growl and Kagome herself flinched at it. The only time she has seen Inuyasha mad was with Kouga before. "I swear if you lay one hand on either of us, I will kill you myself," Inuyasha let out in a growl. He was already in Kouga's face and things didn't seem to be getting any better.**

**"Wow, you think you can hurt me now? I know you have in the past, but now it's my turn and you will die," Kouga said with a shake of his head, confidence written all in his eyes. He lifted his hand before Inuyasha had a chance to blink and shot him in the shoulder, sending Inuyasha falling to the floor and gripping his shoulder.**

**"You bastard!" Inuyasha growled out. He cringed in pain and scooted over to Kagome's bed. "Just leave her out of this, please." Love was evident in his voice as he spoke, or more likely begged, to Kouga.**

**"How sweet, trying to save the life of a mortal. And how cruel of you to call me the very thing that you are, Inuyasha," Kouga said, tutting at him all the while. "Come on Inuyasha, I know you better than that." A crooked smile came to his lips as he pointed the gun at Kagome.**

**>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >**

**Well that's it for this story and i'm sorry that it's taken me about a year to post my chapter here.. sigh.. really sorry, but I hope that you all enjoyed it and will keep me on your favorites! Thank you soo much!**


	6. Bang, Bang, What?

**Chapter 6**

**>> > > > > > > **

**Author's note: Well, I have begun posting more chapters for my story after a year, crazy I know. I just hope that you all enjoy my work and if you don't, that's fine by me. What doesn't hurt you only makes you better.**

**Okay, well I am sorry people for saying that that was the last chapter at chapter 5. Man, I really am. I forgot that I put that there, it was going to be the last one, but apparently, it is not. Lol: P. I hope you all enjoy this one and thank you for the reviews. I am surprised people like my stories, but of course, I had a good teacher. Thanks to everyone, but no it is not ending so quickly now. I have plenty of ideas for it now!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the show or any of the other characters on it. I simply use the names and some of the background information for my own writings. Thank you!**

**>> > > > > > > **

**Kagome gasped as the gun pointed straight for her body. Was he really going to shoot her? He wasn't that crazy, was he? Of course, he did try to rape her before and that did not go to well. He just couldn't kill her or Inuyasha, what would her family think? Of course, her mother would probably be devastated, but she had planned to kill Kagome anyway.**

**Kagome just could not think straight, her life seemed to be going down too many twists and turns and life only seemed to be diminishing before her very eyes. Why did everything bad have to happen to her? She pondered on the thought of dying, what if. There were too many of those and she did not like to think about them very often. Moreover, right now was not the time to think of them.**

**Kouga laughed and the next thing happened all too quickly, everything went black. Not again. Was she dead? Did he shoot her? Why wasn't there a shot ringing through her ears just now? She felt like breaking down right where she was, wherever that was.**

**Tears fell down her face, streams upon streams of worries and memories seemed to just fall. A hand stretched landed on her back and an arm wrapped itself around her, calming all her senses.**

**>> > > > > > > **

**Inuyasha let out a growl as the bullet hit his shoulder. His eyes slowly began to turn from amber to red, with the purple streaks on his face emerging, fangs elongating, and claws replacing hands. His demon side was emerging and no less Kouga had brought it forth, again.**

**He watched as his vision began to fade, Kouga with the gun pointed at Kagome, his love. Kouga was one selfish bastard and he just would not take Kagome away from him.**

**Inuyasha stepped toward Kouga, menace all in his eyes. "I will kill you this time," he growled out, breathe heavy from the change.**

**Kouga stood his ground, but with weak knees. His fear seemed to roll off him as he watched the now demon Inuyasha step toward him. He began stepping back slowly, then quickly, the gun now pointed at Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha all but laughed at him, courage and fear were not a good combination to have in a demon, and Kouga had both. Inuyasha stood in front of Kouga; the gun pressed into his chest and looked down at him, a smile across his face. "You think you can hurt me and Kagome? I think not," he chuckled, a serious look in his eyes.**

**Kouga stammered for an answer, but none seemed to pop out. He cocked the gun and pointed it at Inuyasha's thigh. A shot resounded throughout the room, but Inuyasha didn't flinch, didn't stumble. He stood as erect as he had before, facing any danger that came his way.**

**Inuyasha smiled, "Anything else you wanna try?" Inuyasha looked back at Kagome as he heard another shot ring. Right below his ribcage this time. What was Kouga going to do, shoot him in every possible place before he died? It sure looked like it.**

**"I… I… I can do this all d-d-day Inuyasha," Kouga stammered out, a little evil, maniacal grin on his face. He pointed the gun directly for Inuyasha's chest this time, right where the heart is. "I can do you like I did the others before you. On the other hand, you can let me have Kagome to myself. Which do you choose?"**

**Inuyasha had an answer, but it wasn't the one Kouga wanted. "Well, I choose to keep Kagome. You can't have her, and nothing you do will work. I have already ringed the nurse's button, and they are already on their way."**

**Kouga let out a growl and shot the gun again, only this time in Inuyasha's other shoulder. Inuyasha fell to the floor, clutching at his shoulder in pain. His demon side was now receding away and his body was covered in blood. Pain etched in his face as he scooted to the best of his abilities to Kagome's side.**

**"I told you that I would win, dog," Kouga chuckled. "Hmm, this reminds me of that story. Beauty and the Beast I believe it's called. You are the beast and she is the beauty. Only I win as Gustan, the beast dies in my story." Kouga let out a maniacal laugh before turning around.**

**>> > > > > > > **

**"Shh, my darling. It's okay," her father's voice came from above her. He wrapped his arms tighter around her to calm the fear and sadness that she felt.**

**"No it won't be Daddy. I'm dead and I won't be able to go back to Inuyasha or Momma or Souta or anyone. I love you, but I belong down there still," Kagome cried into his chest. She felt alone although her father was right there. She was dead and there was nothing to be done. What was she going to do? There was nothing for her to do, but live out her afterlife here.**

**"Whoa there sweetheart. What happened? You're dead?" he asked, worry etched across his face.**

**She looked up, tears trailing down her face. "You didn't hear? I was shot. All I remember is watching as the gun pointed at me and then everything went black," she explained quickly, taking a deep breathe at the end.**

**"No, I didn't hear of anything so horrid. Perhaps we should talk to Him about what to do," her father suggested, a soft smile upon his lips. He helped her up and held a protective arm across her shoulders, leading her to His place.**

**Within seconds, they were facing Him. A soft smile was on his face and he held out his arms to her. "Come here my child."**

**She ran out of her father's arms and straight into His. "What am I going to do? My life is gone and… and… and I don't know anymore," she cried out. She squeezed Him tightly and just balled into his chest. Although most of her tears were already shed, she just kept at it.**

**"Shh, it's okay my child. Everything will be all right. I promise," He said sincerely into her hair. He patted her back and lifted her chin. "Now, you love this Inuyasha and I'm sure he loves you. So, I'm going to do you one favor." He smiled and let her look at him in shock.**

**>> > > > > > > **

**"Have fun," Inuyasha smirked at Kouga as he opened the door.**

**"FREEZE!" five police officers yelled all at once. Kouga froze and looked back at Inuyasha, a smug grin now on his lips.**

**"Touché my friend touché," Kouga said to Inuyasha. "How can I help you officers today?" he asked, pointing the gun at the officers and cocking it.**

**"Drop your weapon sir!" the one in the front demanded. The four behind him cocked their own guns and waited for instruction. "Drop it or we shoot."**

**"Shoot me, go ahead. However, how will my father feel about that, huh? Not very pleased," Kouga replied, gun still pointed at them all. "So, which do you choose?"**

**Inuyasha took the chance and grabbed Kouga from behind and held him tightly. The five officers quickly rushed in the room and surrounded them. One took Kouga's front and took away the gun. Another stood behind Inuyasha, the third and fourth stood on either side of them. The last, the head officer stood between two of the officers in front of Kouga, grabbing Kouga's hands and placing them behind him and cuffing them. "You are under arrest, sir," he said plainly.**

**Inuyasha collapsed on the floor and curled in a ball. "Get a nurse!" yelled the head officer. "It's gonna be okay son, just take it slow. Breathe. We're getting a nurse right now. First tell me what happened." He lifted Inuyasha up and placed him in the chair across from Kagome's bed.**

**Inuyasha began to tell the officer what had happened. Details flying everywhere, and Inuyasha was beginning to look weaker and paler by the word. "Please, I just need to stay with her," he explained at the end, love written in his eyes, his face, his heart.**

**The officer saw the sincerity in Inuyasha and agreed to do the best he could do. "Thank you son. We've been trying to get a hold of him for a while now. He'll go on these rampages and then get away Scott free. I'm sorry you went through all that." The officer patted him on the back and looked over at Kagome.**

**"Well, I couldn't let him kill her. Her mom wants to pull the plug, but she can't. I know she'll be up at any moment," Inuyasha explained to the officer, who nodded in return.**

**"I understand," he simply said. "I'll stay in here until the nurse gets here, 'kay?"**

**"No, it's okay. I'll be fine," Inuyasha said with a soft smile directed towards Kagome.**

**The officer nodded again and left, looking back at Inuyasha and smiled. "That's some love there," he whispered before walking through the door.**

**Inuyasha waited for the nurse and watched Kagome the entire time. As the nurse walked in, she smiled and told him that they would bring in another bed for him, but first he had to be stitched up and bandaged.**

**Inuyasha let her take him out of the room for the stitching and cleaning. Once back in the room they gave him some antibiotics and a half-bag of blood for renewed blood flow. He lay on a bed next to Kagome's and held her hand, though it was cold as ice. "Please come back to me Kagome," he whispered and fell into a deep sleep by her side.**

**>> > > > > > >**

**"My dear," He began, "don't you understand that you're not dead? I have much more planned for you." He let her father take her and hold her dear for maybe the last time.**

**"What are you telling me? That I'm still in a coma? That… that… Is this… Thank you," she stammered out in happiness. Tears of joy now ran down her cheeks. "I don't know what I would do without you. Thank you so much." She was speechless, but thank you was all she could gather up. She ran up for the last time to Him and gave Him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you," she giggled.**

**He smiled, "Now run along my child. Have a few more hours with your father, then you may leave." He watched as she ran to her father and they both disappeared from His home. "She does have courage and love beyond no other," He whispered after they left.**

**>> > > > > > > **

**"Daddy, I'm gonna miss you so much. It was so great to see you again," she told him with tears on the brink of falling. A smile came to her face as he hugged her tightly.**

**"Darling, you can always see me whenever you please. Just not in this fashion please," he chuckled. "Just close your eyes and dream, I'll always be there. And I'll always be with you, no matter where you move to." He smiled down at her and for the last time she kissed his cheek and was gone. "Well, it's always hard to let your baby girl go. At least she's alive."**

**>> > > > > > > **

**Inuyasha woke to his hand being squeezed. _I wish these damn nurses would just quit messing with me_, he growled to himself. As he opened his eyes, he saw Kagome's fingers squeeze tighter. Her eyes never opened but she continued to squeeze his hand subconsciously. He grin reached the heavens as he thanked God for bringing her back to him.**

**"Kagome?" he whispered. She stirred and rolled to her side, facing him, a smile on her face. Now he knew that she was back with him. Her mother couldn't kill her now. "Kagome, wake up, please. For me."**

**She opened one eye and smiled up at him. "In… Inu… Inuyasha. I missed you," she choked out with tears. She smiled again. "I'm sorry about what happened to you."**

**He looked at her with shock. "What do you mean what happened to me?"**

**"The gun shot Kouga gave you," she said. "And I cannot believe that you went out on the window sills to get into my room, you nearly scared me to death!" she scalded him, worry sketched in her brows.**

**"Wait, you saw that? How is that possible?" he asked. He looked scared, yet amazed all at once.**

**"My soul silly. I saw my dad and I saw you doing all your stupid stunts to get in my room, it was sweet. Oh, and thank you for saving me from Kouga the first time also. I don't think I would be the same if he would have raped me," she smiled at him.**

**Inuyasha sprang up and gave her a hug beyond no other. "Oh, Kagome, I've missed you so much." He laid a kiss upon her lips as all his happiness sprang forth. "I love you Kagome," he whispered into her mouth.**

**She jerked away, "What?!" Shocked was written all over her face, then it went to a soft smile. "That is so sweet. I… I love you too," she stuttered. Tears of joy slid down her now rosy cheeks.**

**"It's so good to hear that from you, and to see your face full of color again," he explained. He reached up to cup her left cheek. "You are just too beautiful for words."**

**"Let's just lie here until my mother gets here to see that I'm awake and there is no use for her to pull that blasted plug," she chuckled. "I'm glad that I found you Inuyasha. I don't know what I would do without you right now. You've been helping me through a lot of the crap that I've been through so far, and I'm sure you will when there is more."**

**"Of course I would Kagome. Anything for you," he confirmed, kissing her forehead. "Now, I need a little sleep before you mother gets here and ruins it." He smiled and placed his head on his own pillow and closed his eyes for some much-needed rest.**

**>> > > > > > > **

**Kagome was glad that Inuyasha loved her back. It made those butterflies she had been waiting for to come alive come alive. She smiled as he fell asleep like a cute little puppy, his ears falling across the pillow. Those cute little puppy dog-ears, she felt like touching, but didn't for she might stir his sleep and he needed the rest after his accident with Kouga.**

**She held Inuyasha's hand with tenderness and soon closed her eyes herself. Her father appeared as soon as she did.**

**_How are you sweetheart?_ he asked. _I saw what happened. I'm glad you found someone that will be there for you. Never forget what I told you. I'm always here. Except right now, I have some business I have to take care of. Your mother looks so peaceful when she sleeps. I've been watching over her all these years, ya know? I miss her dearly. I love you._**

**Then he was gone. She saw only a few seconds of him, but she was happy that he had watched over them all these years. It made her feel better about herself. Soon she herself was in a deep sleep.**

**Her dreams were full of what the future may bring for her and Inuyasha. The wedding they may have, the house, the kids, the growing old part. Everything seemed to be perfect and she was glad that she would be happy in her near and far future.**

**When she woke up, she was wrapped in Inuyasha's arms in her bed. She giggled at the sight the nurses and her mother may see, but she didn't seem to care. All that mattered was that she was awake and wouldn't be sleeping for days on end without waking.**

**She placed her head on top of Inuyasha's, he snuggled closer to her and she placed a protective arm around his shoulders and nuzzled his hair to wake him up.**

**"Hmm," he mumbled into her chest. She giggled and he leaned up to kiss her jaw. "My sweet, sweet Kagome. What are you doing to me?" he chuckled half asleep.**

**She giggled again and kissed his forehead. "Nothing that you would disapprove of." She say up to the best of her abilities. To her shock, it wasn't as hard as she had expected. He scooted up on the bed and laid his head in her lap. She began to run to fingers through his hair while her other five played with his ear.**

**"Kagome, quit," he mumbled, squirming in her lap and chuckling at the playfulness she did to his ear. Then he soon stilled as he heard the door creak open. Mumbling came from the other side of the door and Kagome soon stilled as well. "Shh," he told her. She nodded and put her one hand messing with his ear in his hair, combing it out.**

**"I really don't see the problem with going through with it doctor," a voice similar to her mother's argued. "I just don't want her to be in here forever and never get better. It wouldn't be what she would want, she would want to be let go."**

**Kagome shook her head, but Inuyasha soon stilled it with his large hand. "Shh," he said again, smiling up at her. She nodded again and kissed his forehead. She sighed as her mother let out a shriek as she entered the room.**

**"Kagome, what a surprise, you're alive. I mean, awake," her mother let out shockingly. "That's great. What are you doing here?" She gave a begrudging look at Inuyasha, before returning an unsteady smile at Kagome.**

**"He's here with me mother," Kagome said, putting an arm across Inuyasha's chest. "Unlike you. I never once felt your presence during the visits I received. Inuyasha was the only one beside Kouga, but he's taken care of." She smiled down at Inuyasha and ran a hand through his sliver-white hair.**

**Her mother turned to the doctor, "Do you know that he's here? That he's lying in a bed with my daughter?" She looked accusing at the doctor then back at Inuyasha and Kagome.**

**The doctor only nodded. "He saved your daughter's life Mrs. Higuarishi. He's safe with her, we can tell that now." He nodded at Inuyasha with a sign of approval. Both Inuyasha and Kagome smiled. "Now, Mrs. Higuarishi, you can either visit with your daughter or leave. She's awake and will be for some time it appears," the doctor said mockingly at her.**

**Before he said another word and before Kagome could out in a few of her own, her mother was out the door in a huff.**

**"Thank you so much, doctor," Kagome and Inuyasha replied in unison. They smiled at the other and Kagome gave Inuyasha a tight squeeze. "I'm pretty sure she would have let me go all too soon. I'm definitely not ready to be gone just yet," she told the doctor, smiling at Inuyasha all the while.**

**"You're very much welcome Miss Higuarishi. And Mr. Samikyo that was brave on your part with the whole Kouga incident. I'm sorry you went through some pain for it, but we have a great working staff, so everything should be healed, with some scars of course." The doctor nodded and left the room.**

**"Scarring, great," Inuyasha murmured. "Just what I need right now, more questions." He sighed and sat up in the bed, back to Kagome.**

**"Hey, it's okay. You're with me and things will get better for you," she said, hands roaming on his back, over his shoulders, and back down again.**

**"Hmm, well it will raise questions why I'm dating a sophomore. I'm a senior darling," he explained, facing her now. "Is that gonna be okay with you?"**

**"Well," she said, pausing with a dramatic effect, "it doesn't really bother me. Just as long as I know that you won't cheat on me with some older college chick."**

**Inuyasha smiled and kissed her. "Never, and besides I may not go to college, may wait a few years. You know, my girl and I can go together." At that, Kagome giggled and kissed his cheek.**

**"I love you," she smiled. Her eyes shown of love and devotion, something that most girls, she supposed, would get at such an early age in their life. She didn't care, she loved him and that was all that mattered.**

**>> > > > > > > **

**His dreams were full of Kagome, nothing but love in every word she seemed to speak to him. She was the one who woke him, his ears. He wasn't very fond of having them messed with since his mother died, but Kagome was different. He didn't feel bothered or annoyed. Just happy. She seemed to play with them the same way his mother did, and it made him happier than anything in the world did.**

**Now Kagome's mother was a different matter. She just did not like him, and he didn't give a shit what she thought of him. He found happiness and he was sticking to it.**

**His original plan to get Kagome had long gone out of his head. He didn't care if he conquested her, he was with her and now he loved her. Crazy thing love does to a person. But it made him different and soft, but luckily, he wouldn't show that much softness at school once he went back.**

**"I love you," she said after the doctor left. Oh and how much he loved her. She already knew how much he did, but he felt like he still had to show her. Who wouldn't? She was perfect in everyway possible to him, and he was not.**

**"I love you too, hun," he said, kissing her forehead. Now, we just have to figure out when you get out of here, and then I can take you home." He smiled and got up, checking the papers that were at the end of the bed. "Hmm, seems like you can go after they do all these tests on you."**

**She smiled and laid back on the bed. She looked beautiful just lying there; something about her hair and eyes did it to him. since that first day of school in Chem. class. She was beautiful and she fainted. He remembered it fondly. It was so cute and adorable, no other girl had ever fainted as he laid eyes on them, but she did. He smiled as she closed her eyes and began breathing steady and slow. Sleeping, she was an angel. Awake, she was twice that.**

**He made it for the bathroom in their room and took a quick hot shower. Cleaning the wounds on his shoulders, his arm, his leg, and his stomach. Damn wolf. He was going to kill Kouga, but what would that make him? He sighed and dried off; putting on a pair of pajama pants that he got the nurse to get him. They were soft cotton, white and ever so comfortable.**

**When he made it back to the room, Kagome was awake again and smiling at him. "Need help dressing those wounds soldier?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.**

**"Well, nurse, I don't know. Maybe just a little help, who knows. Maybe you can help me with something else also," he pushed. He walked closer to the bed with a sexy strut. "Well, Nurse Kagome, what are the plans for today?"**

**"Well, I will bandage you up big boy, but our little rendezvous I will save for later," she grinned. Boy, did she even know what she was doing to him? He was in some serious pain and not because of the wounds throughout his body. He sighed and agreed.**

**She smiled and began the doctoring. Wrapping the bandage ever so tightly around both shoulders, then his around his stomach. His leg came last and she took her time with that. Although it was his thigh, he felt her touch at his groin. He groaned after she finished and her hands began to roam higher than the wound. Why was she torturing him so? He had not a clue and wished he could torture her, but when that happens, he would be torturing both himself and her. He sighed, but it turned out more of a husky groan than a sigh.**

**Kagome giggled at the sound and continued to adventure upwards. "Well," she said, soon stopping mere inches from his friend, "now you know what to wait for." She grinned wickedly and went to her bed to lie down.**

**Oh, she did know what she was putting him through. She was one wicked little girl and he loved her even more. "You are evil and just too good, darling," he groaned into the pillow. He didn't think he could handle this or be treated like this, normally a girl would go all the way, but not Kagome and he rather liked that about her. Shy, yet dangerous.**

**She giggled, but soon went back to sleep for just a while he assumed. He decided that it would be fine for him to sleep also. Within minutes, they were both asleep and dreaming of the other.**

**>> > > > > > > **

**Kagome was woken up by Inuyasha and the doctor. "Wake up, Kagome. They need to do those tests today, kay?" Inuyasha asked, gently shaking her awake.**

**Kagome yawned and pawed at Inuyasha's hands, mumbling, "Not yet. I'm still tired." She rolled over on her stomach and buried her head in the pillow.**

**She heard Inuyasha sigh and told the doctor to please wait outside. She guessed he agreed, because the door shut and Inuyasha sat beside her. "Kagome, please, you have to get up. The sooner you do these tests the sooner you get to go home." He placed a hand on her back and rubbed it soothingly. He sighed again and stood up. "Please," he said one last time.**

**She grumbled, "Fine, but I don't think I can stay with my mother Inuyasha. She seems different now." She sighed herself and sat up.**

**He helped her get all situated and put her hair up in a bun. "There, you look somewhat presentable," he chuckled.**

**She gave him a thanking smile and stood up, only to fall straight to the floor. "What the hell?" she mumbled. Her legs weren't working. Well duh they weren't working. She hadn't used them for the past three or so months. She sighed and let Inuyasha pick her up and place her on the bed.**

**"Hold on," he said heading to the door. He mumbled something to the doctor, who left quickly, yelling for a nurse. "We're getting you a wheelchair, kay? Good. Then we'll work on your mobile skills," he said the last in a chuckle.**

**As they waited for the doctor to return with a wheelchair, Inuyasha kept a protective hand on her thigh right above the knee, occasionally squeezing it for reassurance. She smiled at the thought of living with him forever, his hand always on her knee to keep her safe. Perfect, the one word that came to mind.**

**The doctor returned with the chair and a nurse went to help Kagome in it. Inuyasha growled at the nurse and helped her in it himself. Kagome couldn't stifle her laugh, it was just so cute. Inuyasha looked over at her and gave a weak smile while placing her in the chair.**

**"Okay, now are you going to be coming with us Mr. Samikyo?" the doctor asked. Inuyasha quickly nodded and wheeled the chair, following the doctor.**

**They came into a little white room full of lights. "Now, when is your birthday?" he asked, facing her. Kagome answered and he asked many more questions in which he received an answer for each.**

**He probed her a bit, checking vitals and making sure nothing had happened to her during her coma sleep. The doctor checked her privates, which Inuyasha didn't seem to pleased about, but let him anyway. After all the tests were finished, he let them go back to her room and told them he would return with results and inform them if anything was wrong or out of the ordinary.**

**"Inuyasha, calm down, it's okay," she whispered into his hand after kissing it.**

**He smiled down at her as she smiled upward. He bent down and gently placed a kiss on her forehead. "If you say so, darling," he sighed.**

**>> > > > > > > **

**The doctor returned the next day with the results. He wasn't wearing a pleasant expression. "Well, would you like the good news or the bad news?" he asked them, holding the papers calming at his side.**

**They looked at each other. "The good news of course," Kagome said as if he were stupid. What was it with doctors, never give someone bad news.**

**He sighed, "Well, everything is in working condition. You can go home this afternoon. And are you ready for the bad news?" He looked at them expectantly.**

**"What is it?" Inuyasha growled out.**

**Kagome shushed him. "I have to take many meds for this or something?" she asked.**

**The doctor sighed again, "No. Unfortunately and crazily, you're pregnant Miss Higuarishi. Now I don't know what you were doing to her while she was in her coma, but I don't approve of such behavior." He shook his head at a shocked Inuyasha.**

**"What?!" they both choked in unison, shock and horror written all across their faces.**

**"You're, uh, pregnant," the doctor repeated. He waited for another response only to receive none. "Well, I can see that you're both in shock, but—"**

**Kagome interrupted him, "How far along am I?"**

**"About one month or so. See we can give you an abortion if you'd like," he said before being interrupted again.**

**"The one day I wasn't here," Kagome and Inuyasha whispered in unison. Kagome broke down in tears and Inuyasha slammed a fist onto his thigh.**

**"Pregnant?" Kagome choked out again.**

**>> > > > > > > **

**Okay, well that's it for this chapter and don't miss my next one! Chapter 7… Great title, I know! Anywho, I hope you enjoyed it and please, I may not post another one until I have at least 10 reviews, so please tell anyone you know. That is if you love my story, and by love I mean like. Thank you! Becca.**


End file.
